Los giros del volar de una mariposa
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: Una boda fallida, un corazón roto, el origen de un playboy que rehuye los sentimientos, un acuerdo de matrimonio entre un corazón libre y apasionado y los jirones de otro ¿Cual sera el resultado?
1. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

**Bella POV**

Resople malhumorada al escuchar por décima vez la explicación de mi madre, ella sabia que faltaba poco para que cediera ante lo que ella quería que hiciera, mire mi reloj, la llamada llevaba una duración de cuarenta y cinco minutos y si seguía me costaría todo el saldo de mi celular.

-¡Bien iré!- le grite exasperada al aparato

-¡Que bueno cariño!- dijo mi madre sonriendo- Te la pasaras genial, los hijos de mis amigas han venido de vacaciones y están de buen ver, quizá te lleves uno a Italia

-Mama son personas no comida rápida- le dije tratando de ser paciente

-Bien te los presentare cuando estés aquí cielo

-Si, si, yo solo llamaba para ver como estaban papa y tú pero tú aprovechaste para convencerme de hacer algo que no quería y ahora estoy de mal humor y por quedarme sin saldo en mi celular, eso se llama manipular

-Eres melodramática Isabella y sabes que no te perdonaría si no vienes el fin de semana y a pasar por lo menos una semana aquí

-Lo se mama y te prometo que iré ahora si me lo permites me voy, tengo que arreglar mis cosas para el viaje-le dije a mi madre con un tono de voz mas tranquilo ya que era imposible que yo ganara en las peleas madre e hija

-Bien cariño tu padre y yo te amamos besos

-Yo también lo amo mama, _ciao_- le dije mientras colgaba

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la sala con una sonrisa en mi rostro definitivamente amaba a mis padre Eleazar y Carmen, ambos de origen español sin embargo ambos son dos polos opuestos en cuanto la apariencia, mi madre poseedora de una belleza sin igual, alta, esbelta, de una preciosa cabellera negra azulada, una tersa piel morena acompañada por unos expresivos cristales azules como ojos en los cuales podrías ver lo puro de su alma y Eleazar era alto robusto de cabellos rubios del tono de la miel, piel clara y, según mi madre, los ojos azules mas hermosos de toda España, dos personas sin igual de un enorme corazón… solo de recordarlos a mi rostro se asomaba una sonrisa.

-Déjame adivinar tomaras ese avión conmigo a España- me dijo mi amigo Emmett, yo torcí la boca y fruncí el ceño acto que hizo que la estrepitosa risa de mi amigo hiciera eco por todo el lugar, yo lo mire de mala gana, me hubiera encantado acercarme y darle un golpe pero ese chico era mínimo treinta centímetros mas grande que yo y musculoso, tanto que podría hacerse pasar por un levantador de pesas profesional, si intentara atacarlo la única que saldría lastimada seria yo.

-Vamos no te enojes tenemos un largo viaje por delante y si vas enojada será un fastidio- me dijo Emmett acercándose a mi, mire su sonrisa que abarcaba casi todo su rostro como el gato Cheshire marcando perfectamente sus hoyuelos, relaje mi expresión y sonreí.

-¿Ahora soy un fastidio? Si sigues así tendrás menos posibilidades de que te presente a mi amiga Rosalie- le dije el cambio su rostro a uno de miedo total, yo sonreí victoriosa y camine al recibidor y abrí la puerta- Ahora Emmett Cullen mueve tu grandísimo trasero fuera de mi casa, te quiero aquí en una hora para salir al aeropuerto y llegar a tiempo

-No te enojes Bella sabes que no hablaba en serio- me dijo con cara de cachorro yo solo le di un empujoncito fuera de mi apartamento y cerré la puerta.

Mire a mí alrededor tendría que hacer unos últimos arreglos para mi viaje de ultimo minuto, sonreí no era mucho problema, siempre tenia arreglado mi hogar ya que lo amaba, era un espectacular loft de aspecto industrial con el estilo vintage y una clara estética femenina marcado por el color rosa el cual se llevaba de maravilla con el gris, en la parte de abajo tenia la sala la cual estaba decorada por un estante blanco lleno de mis libro favoritos y uno que otro adorno de mariposas y libélulas, un sillón de color violeta en forma de L, adornando la habitación una mesa de centro fiusha, en el techo un hermoso candelabro de cristal y frente a la sala las enormes ventanas cubiertas por unas ligeras cortinas blancas que ondeaban a la par del viento que provenía del balcón, tras la sala se encontraba la cocina con una hermosa mesa de acero inoxidable, dándole el toque industrial, la estufa, el microondas y demás utensilios pero dándole estilo a la cocina estaba un hermoso refrigerador de aspecto antiguo de rosa pálido, tras la cocina al fondo en una esquina el cuarto de lavado y al otro lado del corredor un espacioso estudio y a lado de este un baño, arriba solo tenia mi habitación y otro baño, mi lugar predilecto sobre el estudio era mi habitación amaba ese edredón blando con almohadones rosas pálidos, blancos y color duraznos, mi tocador de madera de un abedul, mi mesa de noche, y un torso de maniquí ¾ para colgar mi saco a ponerme ese día a la hora de escoger mi ropa ¿Pero como no amar mi casa si yo mismo lo había decorado y diseñado?

Subí y comencé a hacer la maleta ¿Cómo era posible? Hacia unos minutos el plan de mi próxima semana era de trabajo arduo pero ahora tenia que ir a España, Toledo para la boda de mi odiosa hermana con el otro hermano Cullen, a mi parecer el peor de los hermanos. Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali se casarían pasado mañana por la tarde, por fin la perfecta pareja después de cuatro años se casaría y no había pasado por mi cabeza el estar presente pero esta mañana a mi puerta había tocado el crió de oso con dos boletos de avión que Esme amablemente había comprado, adoraba a Esme y a Carlisle tanto como a mis padre pero a veces podían ser obstinados, suspire, bueno no seria tan malo ¿Cierto? No debía predisponerme además que mi regreso a España después de cuatro años era glorioso ya no era aquella niña escuálida, inmadura, simplona y tímida ahora era todo lo contrario aquí en Italia había podido encontrarme a mi misma, aquí había hecho mi licenciatura y maestría en Arquitectura y decoración de interiores, aquí había pasado los últimos cuatro años creciendo, volviéndome extrovertida, alegre y social sinceramente me iba excelente me mire en el espejo había crecido aun mas, era delgada, de cabello color castaño oscuro largo y ondulado, expresivos ojos chocolates, de un firme color de piel pálido, en verdad le agradecía a los genes Denali por eso, soy joven, de 23 años y mi vida es perfecta, soy dueña de ¾ partes de Elite Design, una de la empresas mas importantes del país de diseño y arquitectura, soy una de las arquitectos mas aclamados para mi corta edad y, según Alice, una de las chicas de las que mas suelen perseguir los hombre.

Emmett llego justo a tiempo y después de dos horas en la sala de espera abordamos el avión, miraba por la ventanilla mientras recordaba el como abandone Toledo hace cuatro años, no era uno de los recuerdos mas preciados de mi vida pero fueron momentos que marcaron la diferencia, Emmett vio mi pesar, tomo mi mano y la estrecho.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- me dijo solemnemente yo le sonreí y asentí sin soltar su mano, a Emmett lo había conocido cuando recién llegue a Italia hace cuatro años pero de igual forma se entero de la escenita que había sucedido en su casa justo el día que escape de España y me apoyo al cien porciento y sin poder evitarlo comencé a recordar.

**Flashback**

Caminaba por las calles soleadas de Toledo con un enorme y hermoso ramo de varias flores, iba a casa de los Cullen ya que hoy era el cumpleaños de Esme, sonreía mientras cuidaba cada uno de mis pasos ya que no quería tropezar y arruinar el regalo de Esme, al llegar entre por el jardín trasero que daba a la sala, pude escuchar las voces de Carmen, Eleazar, Esme y Carlisle en el comedor mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba aun mas, pero antes de dar un paso mas me jalaron de manera brusca al jardín de atrás, me zarandearon un poco y me clavaron las uñas en los brazos, cuando pude enfocar mi vista vi a mi "hermana" aquella hermosa chica, alta y esbelta, de un precioso cabello rubio rojizo, de piel apiñonada perfecta, labios carmesí y ojos azules o sea la definición de cualquier perfecta modelo de revista.

-Me haces daño ¡Suéltame! –le grite tratando de soltarme de su agarre pero sus manos tomaban mis escuálidos brazos como un par de esposas de hierro

-¡Eres una bocaza! ¡¿Por qué le comentaste a Eddy acerca de nuestra pelea de hace dos días?- me grito furiosa

-¡¿Nuestra pelea? Si mal no recuerdo tu me agrediste yo ni siquiera te conteste tal como este momento ¡Tus garras me dejaron marcas! ¡No iba a pedirle a nuestro padre que las curara y Edward también es doctor!- le grite mientras intentaba con mas fervor soltarme de su agarre

-¡Hiciste que peleara con Eddy niña estupida! ¡Te juro que si por tu culpa mi relación con el termina lo lamentaras!- me dijo mientras me tiraba al suelo, yo la mire, sus facciones eran invadidas por la furia haciéndola parecer una bruja, hacia mucho tiempo había querido llevarme bien con ella pero ella solo me agredía, insultaba o humillaba, así que después de varios intentos deje de intentarlo y solo asumir que a mi hermana, mayor que yo por seis años, no le agradaba.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- le pregunto Carlisle con voz dura, Esme y Carmen al verme en el suelo se arrodillaron a lado mío con una preocupación infinita reflejada en su rostro

-Ella empezó- dijo Tanya cambiando su expresión a una de dolor y tristeza, con lo buen actriz que era las lagrimas no tardaría

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Isabella es la que esta en el suelo y lastimada por tus uñas- le dijo Eleazar duramente, al rostro de Tanya regreso la furia y el rencor

-¡¿Por qué la defienden a ella? ¡Yo soy su hija!- grito mientras Esme me ayudaba a levantar

-¿Estas bien cielo?- me pregunto Esme, yo asentí

-¡Ella no es mas que una mosca muerta!- grito Tanya iracunda, Carmen la miro con sorpresa mientras Eleazar, Carlisle y Esme la miraban con enojo- ¡Ella es solo una recogida! ¡Ni siquiera es mi hermana!

-¡Tanya! Mas vale que te retires en este momento y no vuelvas, vete a la casa y al llegar tu madre y yo hablaremos contigo- le dijo Eleazar, ella los miro llena con resentimiento y se fue de allí.

-¿Qué es lo que quiso decir?- le pregunte a Carmen y Eleazar, ellos se miraron y Carmen negó con la cabeza-¡¿Qué es lo que quiso decir?

-Nada Bella son solo tonterías de Tanya- me dijo Carmen intentando acercarse a mi yo instintivamente di un paso atrás

-¿Qué es lo que me ocultan? ¿No soy una Denali?- le pregunte casi en un susurro

-Si lo eres- dijo apresuradamente Carmen

-¿Pero?- le pregunte, todos guardaron silencio por un momento, Eleazar me miro

-Tu eres nuestra sobrina, hija de mi hermano Charlie Denali- me dijo Eleazar en un tono firme

-¿El que murió en el accidente de auto junto con su esposa René?- pregunte, ellos asintieron, sentí que el mundo se desmoronaba bajo mis pies, las lagrimas vagaban por mis mejillas sin consuelo y el aire no pasaba por mis pulmones, como pude salí corriendo de allí mientras escuchaba voces llamarme pero yo no mire atrás.

Esa misma noche hable con Carmen y Eleazar, que a pesar de no ser mis padres biológicos siempre lo serian para mi, deje la universidad de Toledo para ir a la universidad de Livorno a continuar con mi segundo año de la carrera sin decirle a nadie mas que a Esme y Carlisle haciéndoles prometer que no les dirían a nadie mas y así partí a Italia para encontrar mi verdadera esencia.

**Fin Flashback**

Y heme aquí regresando después de cuatro largos años a mi tormento personal después de descubrir que Eleazar y Carmen eran realmente mis tíos, después de recordar como vi a mis padres morir dolorosamente y lentamente en un hospital, descubriendo el porque de mi intensa fobia por los hospitales, después de haber perdido la amistad de un año, que creí indestructible en ese entonces, con Edward Cullen al cual se le olvido todas nuestras experiencias con solo ver esos ojos azules y me mando al demonio teniendo ojos solo para aquella perfecta chica, lo único positivo fue el haberme librado de ese zorra de mi "querida" prima-hermana ojala se tropezara en el pasillo de la iglesia cuando caminara al altar.


	2. Bienvenida a tu hogar

**_Hola chicas! Estoy aqui con una nueva historia inspirada cambiado totalmente mir roles de drama y ni un solo review! Eso me deprime ! POR FAVOR ALGUIEN DEJEME UN REVIEW! O CAERE EN LA DEPRESION TOTAL! BUUUU :( ha! por cierto los personajes le perteneces a S.M.!_  
><strong>

**Bienvenida a tu hogar**

**Bella POV**

Bajamos del avión, recogidos las maletas y conseguimos a una persona que nos ayudara a llevarlas, yo seguía ensimismada y tomando fuertemente el brazo de Emmett para no caer.

-Si me sigues tomando así ambos tropezaremos Bella- me dijo Emmett yo lo mire avergonzada y me separe, el rió y paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acerco a él besando mi cabeza yo sonreí.

-¡Ya llegaron!- escuche una dulce voz gritar entre la multitud del aeropuerto, yo sonreí era Esme, Emmett y yo caminamos hasta ellos, el seguía abrazándome, detalle que no paso desapercibido por sus padre.

-Vaya ¿Por fin nos darán la noticia de que están juntos?- pregunto sin rodeos Carlisle yo sonreí y avente a Emmett

-¡No! ¡Que horror!- le dije mirándolos ofendida

-Acabas de ofenderme- me dijo Emmett, yo sonreí

- ¡Emm es como mi hermano!- le dije volviendo a abrazar a Emm, el me recibió en sus brazos y me estrecho- Además el anda colado por una rubiecita amiga mía y estoy haciendo de cupido hablándole bien a ella de este crío de oso

-Vaya espero que se tan buena chica como tu- me dijo Esme viéndome tiernamente

-Gracias pero piensan que soy mejor de lo que en realidad soy- les dije sinceramente

-Por supuesto que no, eres una gran chica, un orgullo para tus padres y para nosotros- me dijo Carlisle yo le sonreí y lo abrace y después a Esme

-Me da gusto haber vuelto- les dije

El chico que nos ayudaba con las maletas las subió al auto de Carlisle, un hermoso Mercedes- Benz negro y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen antes de ir a mi casa, Esme había cocinado para nosotros, al bajar de auto admire la mansión de los Cullen que seguía quitándome el aliento como la primera vez que la vi, sonreí y entre a casa Esme se acerco y me volvió a abrazar.

-Bienvenida de vuelta a tu hogar- me dijo yo le respondí el abrazo y después no dirigimos a la cocina para comenzar a servir, para mi suerte mi humor se mantendría excelente hasta pasado mañana tanto aquí como en mi casa ya que los tortolitos de Edward y Tanya estaban viviendo juntos en un departamento lejos de aquí.

Después de comer Carlisle me llevo a mi casa alrededor de las cuatro allí comencé a desempacar en mi antigua habitación, mama no estaba seguramente seguiría trabajando al igual que mi padre, salí de la casa y tome un taxi a una agencia de autos de renta, rente un hermoso Land Rover blanco y me dirigí al hospital a ver a mi padre.

Permanecí en el estacionamiento alrededor de cuarenta minutos indecisa ente entrar o no, mi padre saldría hasta las diez de la noche y quería darle una sorpresa pero mi fobia a los hospitales era enorme como para dar un paso dentro por voluntad propia, una sonrisa adorno mi rostro cuando recordé la ultima vez que estuve allí.

**Flashback**

Caminaba con mi padre por el centro comercial, regresábamos a casa después de haber comprado un libro que necesitaba, estaba un poco cansada ¿Y como no estarlo? Si en los últimos meses apenas comía, apenas dormía ya que estaba estudiando arduamente ya que era temporada de exámenes de admisión para la universidad y quería entrar a una de las mejores universidades publicas de España yo no seria como mi hermana Tanya al seguir dependiendo de mis padre para que me pagaran una universidad privada, no, yo quería comenzar a hacerme cargo de mi misma y por eso ese examen era crucial, estaba nerviosa y tensa, caminaba por inercia, la cabeza era como una piedra sobre mis hombros, estaba tan cansada que solo cerré los ojos y no supe mas de mi.

Abrí los ojos y un extraño olor comenzó a molestar mis fosas nasales, un olor a limpieza extrema… un olor a hospital, abrí mis ojos y estaba acostada en una camilla, mire a mi alrededor aterrorizada, sentí como las paredes se comenzaban a cerrarse entorno a mi haciendo la habitación mas pequeña, el aire comenzó a faltarme y comencé a ver las blancas paredes teñirse de rojo, asustada salí de allí y comencé a correr por los pasillos mientras escuchaba la voz de mi padre llamarme junto con mas voces, no se cuanto tiempo corrí, solo sabia que quería salir de ese maldito lugar pero no encontraba la salida, ese lugar era como un laberinto, el lugar comenzaba a tornarse borroso y surgiendo en las paredes blancas caras negras con expresiones de sufrimiento donde quier o expresiones de burla ante mi sufrimiento, en uno de los pasillos alguien me derribo, comencé a revolverme entre los brazos de mi atacante, este estaba sobre mi tomando mis brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, ante la desesperación recordé como defenderme, doble mis rodillas, levante mi cadera, levantando el cuerpo de mi atacante conmigo, baje mis brazos y empuje por el pecho al extraño haciendo que este saliera despedido a un lado de mi, no pude incorporarme ya que la misma persona se volvió a acercar a mi, yo estaba en el suelo y el parado a un lado de mi, esta vez puse mi ante brazo bajo su rodilla lo tome con fuerza con la mano como un gancho alrededor de su pierna y con todo mi peso lo derribe, cuando este estuvo en el suelo rodee, logre levantarme y correr pero no llegue muy lejos ya que un doctor me intercepto y me inyecto un calmante,

**Fin flashback**

El doctor al que había derribado dos veces había sido Edward Cullen el cual conocí formalmente días después, me disculpe con el por haberlo derribado, el solo sonrío y me dijo que me perdonaría si no le decía a nadie que lo había derribado.

Él y yo podíamos platicar por horas completas, nuestros encuentros fueron primero un par de días a la semana pero poco a poco comenzamos a vernos diario, en el había encontrado un apoyo incondicional, el llego a ser para mi una persona muy importante, invaluable, por el había comenzado a tomar mis terapias psicológicas contra mi fobia, la cual termine en Italia, en teoría, pero esa persona tan especial cambio drásticamente después de un año cuando mi hermana regreso a casa al terminar su carrera, fue como cámara lenta para ellos, ambos se miraron fijamente por minutos embelesados el uno por el otro y entonces cuando vi eso supe que era el fin de mi relación con Edward el cual termino botándome como una muñeca vieja y volviéndose en mi contra influido por mi hueca pariente, me decepcione enormemente y su perdida me dolió pero no lo mostré en su momento pero la vida me había dado algo mejor que el, había puesto en mi camino a mi querido Emmett y Jasper mis mejores amigos hombres y mujeres a mis adoradas Alice y Rosalie, ellos y por supuesto mis padres eran mi familia.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando alguien llamo a la ventana, voltee y era mi hermano oso, le sonreí, me puse mis lentes de sol, tome mi bolso y baje del auto para abrazar a Emm.

-Que coche- me dijo Emm silbando

-Sabes que mi pecado es mi amor por los autos- le dije sonriendo, el asintió y me miro

-Apuesto que llevas aquí un par de horas- me dijo sonriendo

-Llevo solo cincuenta y cinco minutos- le dije orgullosa

-Bueno el tiempo de espera a terminado- me dijo, me tomo por sorpresa y sin poder hacer nada me puso sobre unos de sus hombros como a un costal, tomo mi bolso del suelo y camino al hospital yo solo me limite a patalear y golpear con mis puños su ancha espalda, cuando cruzamos la puerta espere que empezara mi tormento pero no fue así, solo sentía una pequeña incomodidad pero no mas, respire profundo y me relaje.

-Buenas tardes señorita buscamos al doctor Eleazar Denali ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?- le dijo Emm a la recepcionista

-¿Es una emergencia? ¿La señorita esta bien?- le pregunto preocupada la recepcionista

-Si, no se preocupe esta perfecta solo busco a mi suegro y mi novia busca a su padre- le dijo Emm, yo resople le encantaba hacer esa broma, el decir que estábamos juntos para disfrutar la cara de sorpresa en las personas que conocíamos, además decía que si no hubiera conocido a Rosalie se hubiera quedado conmigo pero que me amaba igual que a ella pero en sentido de familia.

-Pero la señorita Tanya esta comprometida con el joven Edward Cullen usted no puede venir a decir tal mentira- le dijo indignada la recepcionista- Mire allí esta el doctor Cullen, le llamare

-Espere- le dijo Emm pero fue tarde ya que el grito de la recepcionista se escucho por el pasillo

-Esta no es Tanya en todo caso es la mejor de las hermanas Denali- dijo Emmett orgulloso, ya podría imaginarme como sacaba el pecho jactándose de lo que dijo

-¿Emmett?- escuche una varonil voz más cerca, rodee mis ojos, genial el día se había arruinado- ¿A quien traes allí? ¿Esta herida?

-No, es que no podía permitir que se escapara- dijo Emmett feliz- Vengo a ver a mi suegro

-¿De que hablas Emmett? ¿Has tomado? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no secuestres a las chicas? Es suficientes con solo invitarlas si sigues haciendo eso te demandaran- le dijo pacientemente aquella varonil voz a su hermano

-El joven insiste ver al doctor Denali dice que la señorita es la hija del doctor y novia de este joven, pero en todo caso la señorita Tanya esta comprometida con usted y la señorita Isabella esta en Italia- dijo la recepcionista

-Ya le dije que no es Tanya esta mujer que traigo aquí es la mejor hermana- dijo Emm fastidiado

-¿Me puedes bajar ya?- le pregunte- comienzan a entumirse mis piernas

-¿No escaparas?- me dijo el crío de oso

-Ya te dije que no- le dije, lo dudo por un momento pero me bajo dejándome frente a el y de espaldas a la recepcionista y al doctor recién llegado, mire los daños en mi atuendo… al parecer no estaba tan mal, suerte que había escogido un sencillo short de mezclilla una blusa blanca de manga corta, una pashmina con pequeñas manchas color salmón, anillos, una pulsera y unos preciosos zapatos negros con ocho centímetro de alto, junto con un desarreglado recogido en mi cabello, me quite los lentes de sol y me gire sonriendo, como había imaginado aquel recién llegado era Edward seguia igual que hacia cuatro años con su figura varonil y fuerte, aquella piel clara, su distintivo cabello broncíneo desarreglado y aquellos ojos verde, no repare mucho en él ya que dirigí mi completa atención a la recepcionista, mi querida Bree la cual era una par de años mayor que yo pero una excelente amiga la cual al verme sonrío, rodeo el mueble de la recepción y me abrazo y después me miro de pies a cabeza.

-Luces fantástica Bella esos años en Italia te han sentado de maravilla si no son por esos ojos chocolate tan distintivos en ti ni te reconozco hubiera pensado que era una modelo- me dijo Bree

-Gracias Bree, tu también estas estupenda, _bellisima_- le dije sonriendo

-Entonces tu eres Emmett Cullen, disculpa el que no te haya reconocido- le dijo Bree apenada a Emm este se limito a reír, me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacia el soltando mi mano y pasándola sobre mis hombros.

-Vaya después de todo es verdad que todo queda entre familia- dijo Bree divertida mientras regresaba a su lugar

-¿Entonces no sabes donde esta mi suegro Eddy?- le dijo Emm remarcando el apodo de Edward en forma de burla a Tanya, yo reí mientras escondía mi cara en el pecho de Emm para que el doctor estirado no se ofendiera

-Esta en su consultorio, me parece que esta libre- le dijo malhumorado

-¡Estamos de suerte! Vamos cielo quiero ver la cara de Eleazar cuando le digamos que salimos- me dijo Emm mientras salía corriendo cual niño en dirección al consultorio de mi padre yo lo mire mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa, en verdad no se que habría sido de mi vida sin mi hermano oso.

-Felicidades Bella se ve que se aman, les deseo lo mejor- me dijo Bree sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Gracias Bree- le dije mientras caminaba tras Emm pero Edward tapo mi camino

-¿Qué ya no piensas saludar?- me pregunto

-¡Ha! Claro ¿Cómo esperas que te salude? ¿Con un beso y un abrazo efusivamente? O basta con un ¡Hola cuñado¡- le dije aparentando falso entusiasmo, el sonrío amargamente- Y si solo intentas decirme: "Cuidado no pienso que una cualquiera como tu se acerque ami hermano" solo dilo y ya porque así fue como me llamaste la ultima vez ¿No es así?

-Se que me equivoque y…- me intento decir sin mirarme lo cual me enfado mas a mi no me gustaba que me hablaran sin mirarme ya que eso decía que ocultaba algo quizá ese arrepentimiento era falso

-No pienso discutir contigo Cullen lo que te advertí es real, en algún momento pasara, si ella encuentra un mejor partido se marchara y no mirara atrás no le importara destrozarte pero bien supongo que seguirás sin creerme al fin y al cabo después de su llegada me trataste como una basura, como una mentirosa después de lo que pasamos, pero no importa, te deseo lo mejor yo ya lo tengo estando con el mejor de los hermanos Cullen- le dije alejándome sin mirar atrás


	3. La traicion inevitable

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A S.M. Y MIL GRACIAS A _MAPITHA_POR SU REVIEW 3**

**La traición inevitable**

**Bella POV**

Mire mi reloj eran las cinco de la tarde de sábado, sobra decir que en mi casa había un revuelo total por la dichosa boda del día de mañana así que salí de allí, iría a casa de los Cullen a platicar con Emm ya que por fin había cedido Rose a conocerlo, en cuanto lo supe se lo comunique a Emm, sobra decir que se quedo mudo y después comenzó a gritar como loco, no dudaba que hubiera hecho su baile feliz y me pidió que fuera a contarle los detalles.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen me estacione, baje del auto y camine a la puerta a la cual llame varias veces, estaba por darme por vencida cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un mal humorado Edward.

-Hola, buenas tardes ¿Esta Emmett?- le pregunte educadamente

-No, hace un par de minutos salio gritando de felicidad pero no se llevo su auto supongo que no tardara mucho- me dijo

-¿Y se encuentran Esme y Carlisle?- le pregunte ya que podría hablar con ellos mientras llegaba Emm

-No, salieron hace un par de horas tampoco deben tardar- me dijo, que mala suerte tenia, mataría a Emmett cuando lo viera por hacerme pasar esto.

-OK muchas gracias ¿Podrías decirle a Emm que vine?

-Si claro pero ¿No quieres esperarlo? Como había dicho antes no creo que tarde- me dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar a la casa

-No gracias en todo caso esperare en el auto

-No tengo problema de que esperes dentro

-Esta bien así gracias- le dije mientras daba media vuelta pero el me tomo del brazo

-¿Qué clase de persona seria si te permito esperar en un auto? Además Esme y Carlisle se enfadarían

-Sabes que puedo derribarte ¿Cierto?- le dije mientras miraba su mano en mi brazo

**Edward POV**

Mire la casa vacía y suspire por fin podría relajarme un poco ya que mis padres estaban de aquí allá arreglando los últimos detalles para el día de mañana y Emmett no dejaba de gritar y de hacer su baile de felicidad, me estaban estresando pero cuando escuche que Carlisle y Esme irían a recoger a algunos familiares al aeropuerto y escuche los gritos de Emm perdiéndose a lo lejos por la calle, sonreí, tendría unos momentos de tranquilidad, fui al sillón, me recosté e intente dormir un poco.

Me despertó un ruido molesto, me incorpore y mire a mi alrededor desorientado, este no era mi departamento… pero era la casa de mis padre, me levante y fui al origen del ruido: la puerta, me dirigí allí de mal humor ya que me habían despertado abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver aquella chica frente a la puerta, la observe un segundo mientras ella me miraba con su ceño fruncido, pero después sacudió la cabeza y me sonrío, me pregunto por mi hermano y mis padre los cuales no estaban, estaba por irse cuando la tome del brazo y le ofrecí que los esperara dentro de la casa, quizá pudiera hablar con ella y limar asperezas ya que si íbamos a ser familia debíamos de tener, por lo menos, una relación cordial, pero ella solo miro seriamente mi mano sostener su brazo.

-Sabes que puedo derribarte ¿Cierto?- me pregunto yo me limite a sonreír y soltarla recordando nuestro primer encuentro

-Lo se perfectamente, tengo una cicatriz en la espinilla que lo asegura- ella relajo su expresión y entro a la casa sentándose en el sofá

-¿Tardaran mucho?- me pregunto sin mirarme

-No lo creo pero no voy a morderte

-Lo se, no podrías siquiera alcanzarme antes de que te tire al suelo- me dijo divertida, nos quedamos un momento en silencio, que por primera vez fue incomodo

-¿Lo de mi hermano y tu va en serio?- le pregunte

-¿Bromeas cierto?- me dijo mirándome incrédula- Me acaba de pedir que me case con él y le dije que si

-¿En verdad?- le dije sorprendido, ahora entendía el porque de su baile feliz, me saco de mis pensamientos una risa musical, un sonido como el repique de campanas, yo mire a Bella

-No es verdad, él y yo ni siquiera somos novios

-¿Entonces porque lo dijo ayer?

-Es su broma personal, es como cuando un pequeño se enamora de una de sus compañeras de kinder y dice que es su novia mientras se esconde tras las piernas de su madre- me dijo bajando la mirada mientras sonreía, en su mirar se podía ver un amor sin límite y devoción como cuando miras a un niño dormir- El es mi hermano quizá no de sangre pero al fin y al cabo un hermano

-Me alegra por ustedes, se notan que son muy unidos, podría decir que tú tienes una mejor relación con mi hermano que yo

-Emm esta molesto contigo le he intentado de convencer que eres una buena persona pero el no quiere escuchar, lo excluiste de tu vida cambiando esos pocos fines de semana que él venia de Italia para verte por estar con Tanya, el te odia por eso, eras su hermano mayor, su ejemplo y lo botaste de buenas a primeras como todos a tu alrededor

-¿Por qué le hablarías bien a Emmett de mi si se nota que me odias?

-No te odio ni te guardo rencor solo me molesta tu presencia pero es contra ti, no contra Emm yo jamás seria capaz de dañar una relación de hermanos nunca seria una víbora, aunque también me llamaste así- me dijo mientras me veía duramente, no pude responder ya que llego Emmett y se dirigió a Bella esta se levanto de un salto del sofá y fue a abrazarlo.

-¡Felicidades grandulón!- le dijo Bella mientras lo besaba en la mejilla y se alejaba para verlo a la cara

-Soy tan feliz, en verdad gracias por tu ayuda Bell`s estoy tan feliz que podría darte un abrazo de oso- le dijo Emmett, en la cara de Bella se pudo ver una expresión de terror mientras negaba, Emmett solo se acerco lentamente a ella mientras ella retrocedía y así comenzaron a correr por la casa, se veían tan felices y unidos, me alegraba por ellos, yo jamás logre ese grado de relación con ella, aunque la verdad yo arruine cualquier intento de amistad, aun recordaba perfectamente ese día, había sido apenas un par de días después de que había conocido a Tanya, ella había venido a mi con lagrimas en esos preciosos ojos azules, me había dicho que su hermana hablaba mal de ella y las personas solían verla de mala manera por eso ya que todos le creían a la inocente Bella pero que ella era un mentirosa, yo al principio no lo creí, solo consolé a Tanya y deje pasar el tema pero días después escuche a Bella hablando como Bree realmente no escuche toda la conversación solo palabras sueltas como: engaño, astuta, mejor postor, manipuladora junto con la palabra hermana, no dude que hablaran de Tanya, así que fui hacia ella y me pare frente a Bella, ella me miraba con un miedo intenso reflejado en sus ojos mientras yo le dije: "Puede que tu seas una cualquiera o una víbora Isabella pero no vuelvas a hablar mal de Tanya" Ella solo salio corriendo de allí, a las pocas horas me arrepentí de hablarle así, quería disculparme y fui a su casa pero par mi sorpresa sus padre me dijeron que se había marchado y que no sabían cuando regresarían, y ellos ni mis padre quisieron decirme a donde se había ido, aunque no insistí mucho de todas maneras ya que a Tanya le molestaba que tuviera relación alguna con su hermana y así paso el tiempo hasta el día de ayer, la vi y no pude reconocerla estaba tan cambiada pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue su actitud no salio corriendo como antes si no que siempre estaba con la espalda derecha y la frente en alto, señal de elegancia y seguridad, me miro fijamente, intimidándome hasta cierto punto y dejándome sin palabras.

En el piso de arriba escuche un estruendo y después vi bajara a Emmett con Bella sobre su hombro mientras esta gritaba y pataleaba, segundos después llegaron a casa Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Carlisle sonriendo ante la escena

-Por el amor de dios Emmett Cullen bájala ahora mismo- le reprendió Esme, a lo que Emmett respondió con una estruendosa risa y bajo a Bella, rodee los ojos y me levante del sofá para ir a mi habitación, al entrar mire el reloj, eran las siete de la noche y el nerviosismo se apodero de mi, cada vez faltaba menos.

**Bella POV**

Sobra decir que no tuve que dormir en casa de los Cullen ya que mi querida prima había ocupado mi cuarto como su almacén de vestuario, aunque a decir verdad era mas cómodo estar en ese momento con Esme, Carlisle y Emm ya que Edward había desaparecido en su cuarto alrededor de las siete de la noche y no supimos de el y era lógico ya que debía estar hecho un manojo de nervios.

Después de tomar un vaso de agua regresaba a la habitación en la que me había quedado a dormir, ya casi estaba lista, había dejado suelto mi cabello solo lo había planchado y dado volumen, mi maquillaje era discreto, llevaba un par de pendientes largos y zapatos de tacón plateado, solo me faltaba ponerme el precioso vestido azul rey de una capa de tela de fondo y otra ligera capa de una fina tela semi transparente azul, strapless con una discreta abertura en "V", escote que estaba adornado con una fina fila de pequeños diamantitos, vestido que me había mandado Alice de Italia el día de ayer acertadamente, apreté mas las cintas de mi bata con una sonrisa ante la elección de mi amiga, caminaba por el pasillo y al pasar frente al cuarto de Edward me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, él estaba dándome la espalda, parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo luchando con su corbata, estaba tan centrado en su batalla que no me noto, di un paso dentro de la habitación y mire al interior de la habitación en la silla frente al escritorio estaba descansado la elegante levita de color negro largo y redondeado, por ser de día la ceremonia Tanya había escogido para su novio un traje chaqué, mire a Edward llevaba pantalones negros, camisa blanca, chaleco gris y zapatos negros, me acerque y lo voltee para quedara frente a mi, él me miro sorprendido.

-Permíteme ayudarte con eso- le dije mientras le anudaba la corbata rosa pálido que combinarían con las flores del ramo- Se que he sido mala persona contigo estos días, no pude evitarlo se que fui infantil e inmadura y lo siento, vamos a ser familia y creo que seria buena idea comenzar de nuevo

-Creo que seria lo mejor- me dijo mientras miraba el nudo de corbata que le acababa de hacer al espejo, tome la pequeña caja del escritorio y saque el par de gemelos de allí, tome una un brazo de Edward y comencé a acomodar uno de los gemelos

-Además me gustaría decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites yo estaré allí para ti, conozco totalmente a Tanya y podría ayudarte a escoger los regalos perfectos para ella en un aniversario o un cumpleaños o dar ideas acerca de los nombres de mis futuros sobrinos- le dije sonriendo mientras daba los últimos arreglos al atuendo del novio

-Gracias- me dijo, lo mire a los ojos y vi sinceridad, yo le sonreí abiertamente mientras miraba aquellos ojos verdes, deje de mirarlo cuando escuche un estruendo en el piso de arriba.

-Iré arriba a convencer a Emm de usar traje ¿Necesitas algo mas?

-No, gracias- me dijo sonriendo yo asentí y salí de allí.

Subí y releve a Esme en cuanto al arreglo de Emm ya que ella, Carlisle y Edward debían ir a la iglesia cuanto antes así que después de asegurarles que arreglar a Emm ellos se fueron, así que después de un rato convencí a Emm de vestirse bien y después de terminar de arreglarme yo y terminar de arreglarlo a él salimos en mi auto a la iglesia, sobra decir que íbamos retasados cuarenta y cinco minutos así que maneje a una velocidad sorprendente, suerte que no nos pillo ningún policía, pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver a mis padres, a Esme y Carlisle fuera de la iglesia preocupados, baje del auto con Emm de la mano, nos acercamos a nuestros padres y unos metro atrás esta Edward dando vueltas como un león enjaulado… no podía ser cierto, por favor que no fuera lo que imaginaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunte a mis padres al estar frente a ellos

-La novia no llego- me respondió de manera dura Esme.


	4. Oscuridad total

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECESN A SM**

**GRACIAS A AIIRAM POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Oscuridad total**

**Bella POV**

Estaba furiosa, debía pensar rápido para evitar la humillación a la familia Cullen del que la novia no apareció, analice las cosas, mis padres, Esme y Carlisle estaban conmocionados e incapaces de pensar rápido, Emm podría manejar y llevarse al abatido novio, mire la puerta de la iglesia, estaba cerrada y los invitados no odian ver lo que sucedía en ese momento fuera, perfecto.

-Llévate a Edward de aquí Emmett- le dije mientras le daba las llaves de mi auto, el me miro pero no se movió- ¡Ahora!

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- me dijo Esme intrigada mientras Emm jalaba a Edward lejos de la vista de todos

-Arreglare esto- le dije mientras caminaba al interior de la iglesia abriendo las puerta de para en par y me dirigí al altar

-Buenas tardes, se que llevan mucho tiempo esperando aquí pero surgió un inconveniente, el novio no se presento, la novia se quedo sin novio para la boda- se escucharon miles de murmullos en la iglesia y sobra decir que la mayoría de jubilo

-¡Se libero al preso! ¡Hay que celebrar!- grito feliz al que distinguí como a un primo lejano y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, tanto Cullen como Denali, yo los deje allí y me dirigí a la salida, pase a lado de mis padres y los Cullen.

-Edward se fue en nuestro auto- me dijo Carlisle agradeciéndome con la mirada por la excusa, yo no le pude sonreír de regreso, la furia inundaba mis sentidos así que a paso firme me dirigí a mi auto mientras me quitaba los aretes y el anillo, me subí al auto, lo encendí y salí de allí a toda velocidad, el día de ayer cuando había ido a recoger mi vestido había visto a Tanya salir de uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de España en el cual se esta situada una famosa boutique, creí que ella salía de la boutique pero al parecer no era así ella salía del hotel, ella no se marcharía sin ver el daño que hizo así que confiaba encontrarla aun.

Para mi suerte iba saliendo del hotel junto con un hombre, el botones llevaba las maletas a un Peugeot 107 color negro, pare el auto a mitad de la calle dejando las llaves en el contacto y me baje del auto, escuche voces tras de mi pero no me importo, me acerque a esa arpía, ella al verme se sorprendió y luego una sonrisa hipócrita se asomo en sus labios.

-¿Vienes a despedirme hermanita?- me pregunto con suficiencia yo solo me acerque y le golpee con el puño la nariz, ella cayo al suelo mientras su nariz sangraba, después de descargar mi furia contra ella y de haberme asegurado de haberle roto la nariz sonreí.

-Nadie se mete con la gente que amo y sonríe por ello, eres una zorra y una arpía, una deshonra Tanya Denali, vuelve a acercarte a los Cullen y hare más que romperte la nariz- le dije mirándola con desprecio, su acompañante, un hombre de por lo menos diez años mayor a ella se acerco a mi amenazadoramente yo lo mire firmemente, no retrocedí, el sujeto levanto la mano pero alguien lo detuvo, mire a mi lado y estaba Emmett y tras el Esme y Carlisle y mis padres, los cuales habían movido ya mi coche del paso, Emm aventó al sujeto, el cual se dirigió a Tanya y la ayudo a levantar, esta al ver a todos allí se quedo muda, después compuso su gesto y miro a nuestros padres.

-¿Qué no le dirán nada a Isabella? Esa recogida acaba de insultarme y de atacarme- dijo con falso dolor

-Dijo lo necesario Tanya, eres una vergüenza para la familia, esperamos no volverte a ver- dijo Eleazar

-Y a partir de este momento Isabella es nuestra única hija- le dijo Carmen mientras desviaba la vista, Tanya me miro con furia, estaba dispuesta a atacarme pero Emmett se puso frente a mi, Tanya miro a todos con desden y rencor y se metió al auto al mismo tiempo que su acompañante marchándose, yo relaje mi posición y relaje mis puños el cual en la mano derecha me causo una molestia, una queja salio de mis labios y al siguiente segundo tenia a Carlisle y Eleazar, ambos doctores, a mi lado revisándome.

-Estoy bien- les dije mientras retiraba mi mano sutilmente, ellos me sonrieron, Esme se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Tu conociste antes a Edward si el se hubiera fijado en ti no hubiera sufrido- me dijo

-Esme me ves como me ve mi madre, sin defectos, pero realmente no soy tan buena como ustedes creen- le dije mientras la seguía abrazando.

Después de aquella escenita mis padres y yo regresamos a casa, nos sentamos en la sala silenciosos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, hasta que mi padre se levanto y se fue con mi madre tras él, yo subí a mi habitación y me cambien, después tome mi ordenador y me puse a hacer reportes de trabajo hasta que el sonar de mi celular me interrumpió.

-Habla Bella- conteste

-Hola cielo habla Esme- me dijo una preocupada Esme

-Hola ¿En que puedo ayudarte Esme?

-¿De casualidad Edward no esta contigo? No lo encontramos por ningún lado, no están sus maletas y no contesta su celular ¿No lo has visto?- me pregunto Esme al borde de las lagrimas, comencé a pensar ¿Dónde se habría metido? Y al revisar en mi memoria recordé una de nuestras conversaciones cuando éramos amigos.

-Creo saber donde esta Esme, iré a buscarlo, en cuanto sepa de él te lo diré

-Gracias Bella, en verdad eres un ángel, te agradezco que te preocupes por mis hijos

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Esme lo hago con gusto

-Cuídate por favor y en cuanto lo halles llámame

-Claro que si Esme _ciao- _le dije mientras colgaba y tomaba mis cosas para ir de regreso a Livorno.

**Edward POV**

Después de un largo viaje llegue a mi departamento que tenia desde hace un tiempo en Livorno, deje mis maletas en mi habitación, cerré todas las cortinas del lugar y me dirigí a la sala, tome unas botellas de licor del mini bar y me senté en el suelo ¿Cómo había sido posible que me botara así como así? ¿Qué los últimos cuatro años no habías significado nada para ella? Nuestra boda era de lo que hablábamos desde un par de meses después de iniciar nuestra relación pero la habíamos pospuesto por nuestras carreras, yo por haber hecho mi especialidad en neurocirugía y ella por sus proyectos ¿Qué es lo que había salido mal?

Me sentía enojado, traicionado y utilizado, estaba herido, Tanya, la que creía el amor de mi vida me había arrancado el corazón sin compasión, desechándolo y riéndose de mi dolor, ante esto vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Bella, sus advertencias desde el primer momento, las cuales hice oídos sordos, que estupido había sido al no escucharla pero yo confiaba ciegamente en aquella hermosa rubia de ojos azules, imaginaba mi futuro a su lado teniendo un hogar y una familia, pero esa zorra me había dejado "por un mejor postor", como lo había dicho Isabella, arroje el vaso de cristal contra la pared haciendo que este se rompiera en varios fragmentos, me levante por otro vaso e intente levantar el otro pero solo conseguí cortarme la palma de la mano con un pesazo de cristal haciendo que la herida sangrara escandalosamente, ignore el dolor y me volví a sentar en el suelo ya que ese dolor físico no era tan intenso como mi dolor emocional.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado allí ni cuanto había tomado ya, tampoco podía saber si era de día o de noche ya que las cortinas no dejaban pasar ni un solo rayo de luz sumiendo todo el lugar en una espesa oscuridad que envolvía todo lo que tocaba incluyéndome a mi, parecía que me ataba impidiéndome moverme, sentir o si quiera escuchar algo, me sentía adormecido pero no me importaba, era sentir ese cosquilleo de adormecimiento en mi piel o sentir el dolor insoportable de la traición… Podía decir que el tiempo que llevaba allí intentaba encontrar lo que había hecho mal pero no obtuve respuesta alguna y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, la que creía la razón de mi vida y mi existir me había botado, me había abandonado, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo como para no ver el verdadero ser de Tanya Denali?

El día que se acerco a mi diciéndome que le gustaba me sentí el ser mas afortunado del mundo al ser correspondido, me sentía orgullos al pasear por las calles de Toledo con esa hermosa chica a mi lado… lo teníamos todo, el mundo era nuestro, teníamos juventud, éxito y una vida por delante o al menos eso era desde mi punto de vista, pero al parecer ella solo me había engañado completamente, envolviéndome día a día con esos falsos gestos de dulzura y amor haciendo que dependiera totalmente de ella para no irme de su lado, cosa que logro con tan poco tiempo, sin duda había sido una presa fácil, había sido estupido al darle mi atención completa, quien sabe con cuantos mas jugaba a la vez que lo hacia conmigo.

Ya no quería pensar, ya no quería sentir, ya no quería sufrir, me sentía perdido, era tan absurdo el como me hizo depender hasta tal punto de ella, tanto que al abandonarme me dejo en esta oscuridad total de la cual no sabia como saldría, bueno aunque realmente en este momento no me importaba, ya habría tiempo de pensar después ahora solo quería sacar ese dolor de mi alma, quería deshacerme del pasado. Por ahora la pregunta del millón era ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por que había sido yo el desafortunado que había elegido como presa? Maldecía el momento en el que esos ojos azules se habían fijado en mí y yo en ella, me arrepentía de todos los años perdidos a su lado, de haber mal gastado ese tiempo tan valioso que jamás regresaría maldecía a la dueña de mis pesares. Ojala jamás te hubiera conocido Tanya Denali.


	5. 2 Años despues

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SM**

**2 Años después**

**Edward POV**

-¿Doctor Cullen?- me llamo la enfermera que estaba frente a mi escritorio, la cual había olvidado que estaba allí, levante la vista y la encontré sonriéndome de manera coqueta, la mire de pies a cabeza, era atractiva, tenia buen cuerpo… ¿Cuánto faltaba para que mi turno terminara y llevarme a la enfermera a conocer mi departamento? Odiaba trabajar en sábado, mire el reloj, eran las dos de la tarde, las dos de la tarde, ¿Qué tenia pendiente a esa hora?… ¡Mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado! Iba tarde tenia que apresurarme o no la alcanzaría, me levante y me quite la bata blanca dejándola en el perchero de mi oficina y mire a la mujer que se me ofrecía.

-Lo lamento preciosa pero nuestra salida tendrá que ser en otra ocasión- le decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que deslumbraba a todas las chicas, ella asintió torpemente, yo salí de la oficina con dirección a mi auto, en este momento agradecía que mi amado Aston Martin DB9 negro alcanzara una velocidad inimaginable así podría esquivar el trafico y llegar a la autopista a las afueras de la ciudad a tiempo.

Llegue en tiempo record, tome la pequeña caja en tonos azules, baje del auto, le di mis llaves al valet parking y entre al restaurante, fui a lado del bar y pedí algo de tomar y salí a ver los autos correr apartado de los demás espectadores, sonreí al escuchar el ronroneo de loa autos correr… así es, este lugar era donde se llevaban a cabo las carreras de autos mas sorprendentes, carreras de pilotos que estaban por dar el salto a las grandes ligas o pilotos que querían quitar un poco de estrés en su vida, el cual era el caso de Bella, me recargue casualmente en la pared para ver la carrera recordando los últimos dos años, los cuales describiría como perfectos … en los que habían sido los días mas vergonzosos de mi existencia había decidido que a partir de ese momento desconectaría totalmente mis emociones de mi cuerpo encerrándolos en un rincón de mi mente, no los volvería a utilizar en mi vida y eso me había funcionado muy bien, tenia a cuanta mujer quería en mi cama, mi carrera me estaba dando muchísimo mas de lo que alguna vez había imaginado, me dedicaba a vivir la vida yendo y viniendo de fiesta en fiesta y viviendo los placeres de la vida, me había convertido en un playboy totalmente y lo disfrutaba al máximo, obviamente por mi tipo de vida había desconectado cualquier relación con mi familia, hacia dos años que no veía a mis padres y a Emmett lo veía de vez en cuando y no tenia amigos "reales" solo tenia compañeros de fiestas con los cuales era mas que suficiente, todo cambiaba constantemente en mi vida a excepción de una cosa y ese excepción era Isabella Marie Denali, esa mujer tenia un carácter a temer, ella era la única que no se me ofrecía como las demás y sabia ponerme en mi lugar de un segundo a otro, aun recordaba el día que la vi entrar en mi departamento días después de la fallida boda, me gritaba cosas que yo no entendía y no me importaban, yo estaba inmerso en mi miseria total, quien sabe como pero me había logrado arrastrar a la regadera y fue hasta que con el helada agua desperté y la note estaba allí parada en la ducha conmigo sosteniéndome, ambos llevábamos ropa, ella tiritaba de frío igual que yo pero me miraba determinadamente y con el ceño fruncido, a partir de ese momento ella se había quedado a mi lado durante dos semanas hasta que logre salir del atolladero y se había mantenido a mi lado los últimos años para apoyarme incondicionalmente, era lo único constante en mi alocada vida ya que era la única con el suficiente carácter para aguantarme… salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche los autos detenerse, el primer lugar lo había ganado un elegante Porche Carrera GT azul metálico, era obvio que ella ganaría, la vi salir de su auto, tan deslumbrante como siempre, me encantaba la ropa que usaba ya que tenia la medida indicada para mostrar parte de esa cremosa piel aunque ocultando la mayoría de ella intrigándote para saber si el resto de la piel que cubría seria igual o mejor, llevaba aquel cabello castaño suelto como una melena de un felino que ondeaba con el viento y que decir de esos zapatos altos la hacían lucir mejor, ella sonreía mientras un grupo de hombres la rodeaban para que después llegara a su lado una despampanante rubia que yo conocía, Rosalie Hale, esposa de mi hermano, jalo a Bella lejos de allí, caminando a mi dirección, al parecer la cumpleañera no me había visto hasta que Rosalie le dijo de mi presencia, Bella me miro y sonrío mientras mi cuñada malhumorada rodaba los ojos y se marchaba a otra dirección.

-Pensé que no vendrías que otra de esas mujerzuelas con las que mal gastas tu tiempo te tenía preso en tu oficina- me dio aparentemente molesta

-Ellas no me retiene a mi yo las retengo a ellas- le dije sonriendo con suficiencia

-No quiero detalles morbosos Cullen- me dijo, ahora si, molesta, yo reí.

-Sabes que los fines de semanas los pasó contigo nada de mujerzuelas esos dos días

-Si, aun no logro entender porque comparto contigo mí tiempo

-Porque soy un increíble compañero de fiesta igual que tu lo eres

-Cierto- me dijo sonriendo

-Por cierto esto es para ti, feliz cumpleaños numero 25- le dije dándole la pequeña caja azul, la tomo pero me miro con desconfianza

-Espero que no sean otros aretes con diamantes Cullen porque regresaras a tu casa con esta caja y un ojo morado

-¿A que mujer no le gustan las joyas?- le pregunte extrañado

- Yo no soy con todas las mujerzuelas con las que sales Edward y no me gusta que me trates como tal- me dijo seria y yo lo sabía perfectamente ella jamás seria catalogada como una del motón pero me gustaba molestarla

- Solo estas celosa porque no has estado en mi cama

-Por favor Edward si quisiera podría estarlo y no precisamente en tu departamento yo lograría estar en tu casa- me dijo mirándome orgullosamente, ella ganaba nuestras discusión, como siempre, a lo que yo baje la mirada mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, pues lo que decía era cierto, a mis amantes las llevaba al departamento nunca a mi hogar, ese departamento lo había comprado hacia años, ya que mi objetivo siempre había sido vivir en Italia, pero esperaría a que Bella se graduara para que ella misma diseñara mi casa, promesa que había hecho que hiciera dos meses después de haberla conocido en Toledo, ese lugar era mi fortaleza, mi espacio, el lugar donde era yo mismo sin pretensiones.

-No entiendo como es que ganas siempre- le dije volviéndola a mirar, ella sonrío victoriosa

-Bien ahora veamos que es lo que le pediste a tu secretaria que me comprara- me dijo mirando la pequeña caja como si le acabara de insultar, quito la tapa y observo mi regalo confundido, saco el juego de llaves y me miro interrogante.

-Me dijo Alice que estabas en trámites de comprar tu nuevo auto y pensé que seria un gran regalo el darte el Lexus LF-A antes de que lo compraras- le dije encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia, ella me miro y después comenzó a gritar como loca y me abrazo

-Es un regalo increíble- me dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla

-Supongo que no me regresaras la caja y me dejaras un ojo morado

-¿Bromeas? Rosalie no lo creerá- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba al interior del restaurante, en una mesa lejos de los demás estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Alec, ella me soltó y fue a enseñarle a las chicas mi regalo, realmente me alegraba que le gustara mi regalo, el año pasado no había reaccionado tan bien ante su regalo ya que había descubierto que había mandado a mi secretaria a comprarlo y este años quise elegir lo correcto, ella se tomaba el tiempo para escoger mis regalos así que mínimo yo debía hacer lo mismo, ella me había regalado este año mi preciado Aston Martín DB9 y hacia un año un equipo de sonido, para tener el mejor sonido y la mejor televisión de alta definición para ver los partidos de basquetbol.

-Hasta que acertaste en el regalo- me dijo Emmett invitándome a sentar a un lado de él

-Alice tiene el crédito de eso- le dije

-Así es, si yo no le hubiera ayudado quizá le hubiera comprado el juego de esos ostentosos aretes, de mal gusto

-Quizá para que no te descubrieran debiste elegir a una mujer menos vulgar para que comprara el regalo- dijo ácidamente Rosalie ya que me odiaba a muerte por mi estilo de vida, yo ni siquiera la mire

-Ya, ya no hablaremos de eso ahora Rose- dijo Jasper calmando la situación. Pasamos varias horas disfrutando de una buena plática y de un ambiente ameno celebrando el cumpleaños de Bella y después de comer, del pastel y de aplazar el fin de la velada había llegado la hora de marcharse

-Mi _bella __ragazza_ hay algo que quiero decirte ¿Me permites un segundo?- le dijo Alec a Isabella, ella asintió, se disculpo y salio a la terraza con su novio, esos dos llevaban cuatro años de conocerse y dos de novios, eran la pareja perfecta ante los ojos de todos, eran la pareja prototipo, todo lo que hacían era perfecto, eran como Barbie y Ken, rodee los ojos sabiendo lo que era eso y eran un total fastidio esos prototipos de la sociedad, sabiéndo ya que yo había sido un Ken, esperaba que funcionara lo suyo ya que mientras mejor era catalogada y mas expectativas tenia la relación cuando esta fracasaba el golpe era mas duro.

-Ese tipo no me da buena espina- dijo Alice

-Lo sabemos cielo lo llevas diciendo dos años- le dijo Jasper tranquilamente

-Creo que le pedirá que se case con él- dijo Alice

-Yo también lo creo- dijo Rosalie

-Están imaginado cosas- dijo Jasper

-No importa pero si le hace algo malo yo le romperé todos los huesos- dijo Emmett

-No creo que lo necesite cariño, Bella puede hacerlo solita- dijo sonriendo Rosalie, yo asentí, me levante de mi lugar, ya no tenia mas que hacer allí, me despedí y salí de allí.


	6. Propuesta de matrimonio

**Propuesta de matrimonio**

**Edward POV**

Desperté por la culpa de un molesto sonido, levante mi cara de la almohada buscando el origen del ruido, era mi celular, mire la pantalla, era Alice.

-Espero que sea importante- conteste malhumorado ya que los domingos eran los únicos días que dormía hasta tarde y ahora no podría volver a dormir.

-Dime por el amor de dios que Isabella esta contigo, bueno no en tu cama pero si en tu casa porque si esta en tu cama le diré a Emmett y Jasper que te rompan los 206 huesos que tienes- me dijo enojada Alice

-¿Cómo que si esta Isabella conmigo? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- le dije levantándome de la cama

-¡No la encontramos por ningún lado! Ayer salio echa una furia justamente tras de ti, quizá te alcanzo y te fuiste con ella

-No, ella no esta conmigo

-¡Por dios! ¡¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?- dijo Alice preocupada

-La iré a buscar y cuando la encuentre te aviso

-Esta bien, gracias- me dijo y colgó, avente el teléfono a la cama y me dirigí a la regadera.

Sobra decir que cuando Bella no quería ser encontrada era difícil dar con ella, mire el reloj, eran las seis de la tarde llevaba cinco horas buscándola, estaba fastidiado pero en estos momentos no la dejaría, ella no desaparecía por que si y eso dejaba claro que necesitaba mi apoyo y no la abandonaría cuando ella se había mantenido allí para mi todo este tiempo, sacándome del atolladero, cuando mi vida estaba por colapsar totalmente, ella siempre estaba allí para limpiar mi desorden y tenderme una mano a pesar de que me había comportado como un idiota con ella después de conocer a su hermana, ella debió de haberse reído de mi pero no fue así ella se mantuvo firme a mi lado así que lo mínimo que le debía era solidaridad, apoyo y fidelidad … ahora me dirigía al ultimo posible lugar donde la encontraría, conduje hasta las afueras al norte de la cuidad, que era al otro lado que frecuentaba Bella, era el lugar donde hacían carreras de autos clandestinas, llegue y me estaciones en parte del bosque y salí del auto, minutos después de observar pude ver que los autos cruzaban la línea de meta, mire al elegante Lexus LF-A negro cruzar la meta en segundo lugar para orillarse y bajarse de él una malhumorada Isabella maldiciendo a todo cuanto se le cruzaba, se apoyo a un costado del auto mientras pasaba sus largos dedos por su cabello suelto, me acerque a ella y me pare a su lado, ella no levanto la vista, paso un par de minutos y se relajo un poco observando como los autos corrían por la autopista.

-Recuerdo cuando le dije a mis padres que participaba en las carreras de autos primero se rieron y después al ver que no bromeaba se pusieron blancos del susto y comenzaron a sermonearme, no entendían mi pasión por los autos si mis padres habían muerto en uno, esperaban que los repeliera como lo hacia con los hospitales, pero confiaron en mi, confiaban lo que hacia con mi vida y siempre e estado segura de lo que es mi vida… hasta ahora, yo no se que sucede conmigo- me dijo con la mirada fija en un punto perdido, yo la abrace rodeando con mis brazos su pequeña cintura.

-El que hallas perdido la luz no significa que estarás perdida para siempre

-No puedo estar perdida eso seria como una traición hacia mis ideales… me he dado cuenta que no ya no soy joven Edward, los últimos años se me han escapado entre los dedos como agua, tengo 25 años yo…quiero tener hijos pero al parecer lo e retrasado bastante creo que tal vez no pueda tenerlos ya- me dijo separándose de mi con la mirada perdida, rodeando el coche e internándose en el bosque

-¡¿Quién demonios te dijo esa tontería?- le dije caminando tras ella, no contesto, tuve que pararme frente a ella para que me mirara

-No importa quien me lo haya dicho yo ya lo había pensado, creí que Alec era el indicado, que con el tendría preciosos hijos pero últimamente… el se había comportado tan inmaduro en cuanto a nuestra relación, no sabia si quería mudarse conmigo, no sabia si quería casarse ahora en un tiempo mas, no estaba seguro de cuan fuerte era lo que sentía por mi y sabes que a mi no me gustan los tíos que se comportan tibios, planeaba dejarlo justo después de la cena de mi cumpleaños pero se le ocurrió pedirme que me casara con él- me dijo frunciendo el ceño y su cara se fue tornando en un leve rosado, muestra de que estaba recuperando su carácter

-Lo rechazaste- le dije pues era lo mas obvio

-¡Por supuesto! Pero aunque Alec vacila en sus decisiones es certero cuando quiere- me dijo mirándome dolida, apretando con fuerza sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo- Me dijo que con él era mi única oportunidad de ser feliz, que ya no era tan joven para tener hijos y que él solamente podía darme la oportunidad de formar una familia

-Eso es absurdo

-Es lo que pensé en su momento, de hecho lo golpee y salí del restaurante furiosa pero… realmente ya no soy tan joven Edward, creí que todo estaba bajo control, que todo iba de acuerdo al plan pero no es así le dedique tanto tiempo a mi trabajo que deje de lado mi vida personal y estoy asustada cuando tenga hijos quiero parecer su madre no su abuelita, solo imagina, me tomara por lo menos dos meses conocer al nuevo hombre que escoja, tres meses en convencerlo que se case, tres en organizar la boda y nueve para tener un hijo y para cuado esto suceda yo ya tendré 26 años, cuando mi pequeño tenga 10 yo tendré 36 y cuando…

-¡Basta! Deja de decir tonterías- le dije seriamente- Eres joven aun y hermosa si quisieres un esposo lo podrías conseguir ahora mismo.

-¡No seas absurdo! No iré preguntándole a cuanto hombre se me cruce enfrente si quiere casarse conmigo, ¿qué me dirías tu si llegara y te dijera: "Hola Edward estoy desesperada por tener hijos cásate conmigo"?- me dijo rodando los ojos y regresando a la carretera, yo fruncí el ceño y me quede por un momento allí, ella era perfecta, era una mujer hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, sensual y con un corazón generoso, la esposa perfecta con el que todo hombre sueña encontrar en casa después del trabajo y que críe a sus hijos, ciertamente yo tampoco era muy joven ya y aunque mis logros laborales llenaban gran parte de mi vida algo hacia falta y eso era una familia ya que mis padres nos habían educado a la antigua, en la cual un hombre debía tener dos cosas esenciales: modales, ser un caballero y una familia para estar completo, claramente lo primero lo había desechado pero el hueco de la segunda siempre estaría allí hasta que fuera ocupado y quizá con Isabella funcionara, llevaríamos una relación cordial, sin nada de sentimientos ni complicaciones ambos obteniendo nuestro objetivo además que ella era la única a la que permitiría que estuviera a mi lado y que mostraría ante todos orgulloso no como mis aventuras que ciertamente solo las escondía de los demás.

Alcance a Bella antes de que subiera al auto y le tome el brazo, ella me miro fastidiada.

-En verdad no estoy de humor Cullen- me dijo seriamente

-Quizá pondríamos llegar a congeniar y todo resultara

-¿De que hablas?

-De tu propuesta de matrimonio

-Bromeas ¿Cierto?- me dijo mirándome divertida pero su expresión cambio cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio- No gracias, no aceptare la cornamenta que viene incluida con el apellido

-No tendría por que ser así- le dije serio ya que mis padres nos habían enseñado que el matrimonio era para toda la vida y con una de las cosas con las que venían era la fidelidad yo ya se la tenia a ella quizá no como pareja pero si como personas

-Claro solo tendría que asegurarme de mantenerte entretenido en la cama lo suficiente para que no me abandones- me dijo de manera sarcástica, cosa que me divirtió sonreí, ya la tensión se había disipado

-El que te mantendría entretenida seria yo, se ve que eres una novata en el tema- le dije en broma pero pude ver como una llama se encendía en los ojos de Bella percibiendo mi comentario como un reto

-¿A si?- me dio acercándose a mi felinamente sonriéndome de lado lo que hizo que mi sonrisa se borrara, me tomo de la playera y me estampo contra su auto mirándome a los ojos ya que gracias a esos zapatos tan altos estaba a mi altura, se acerco a mis labios, respiraba lentamente mandando a mis sistema nervioso corrientes eléctricas que jamás había sentido, se alejo de mis labios y tortuosamente se acerco hasta mi oído.

-Créeme, nunca te aburrarías de mi siempre buscaría nuevas formas de llamar tu atención y puedo demostrártelo- me dijo sensualmente mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, sentí de inmediato el fuego recorrer mis venas ¡Damn! si esto era el infierno no quería salir de aquí.


	7. Estrategia de ataque

**Estrategia de ataque**

**Edward POV**

Desperté y mire el techo por un par de minutos, me sentía extraño, como si mi cabeza estuviera desconectada del resto de mi cuerpo, me llenaba una tranquilidad indescriptible, me estire un poco y mire el reloj de mi buró, eran las ocho de la mañana, había dormido cuatro horas y me sentía como nuevo, gire en la cama y del otro lado estaba la razón de mi insomnio, una perfecta chica durmiendo boca abajo cubriendo con la blanca sabana hasta arriba de su cintura dejándome ver la perfecta piel cremosa de su espalda de aquella mujer, pase las llemas de mis dedos por su columna y de nuevo una corriente eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, resople y salí de la cama directo al baño ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera teniendo deseo de ella si habíamos estado juntos toda la noche y hasta la madrugada? Eso era malo, una pequeña parte de mi cerebro había registrado una señal de peligro cuando entramos en esa habitación besándonos pero la ignore ahora al parecer ella era para mi como una droga mientras mas la probaba mas quería, pero ¿Cómo no iba a ser así?

Recuerdo que una semana y media después de estar en la miseria total por lo de la insignificante boda Bella me había arrastrado fuera de mi departamento argumentando que al regresar no quería encontrarse con mi cadáver y me llevo a su empresa, había vagado por el lugar, yendo de un lado a otro perdido, después de aburrirme un rato me dirigí a la oficina de Bella y me senté en el sillón a esperar, minutos después entraron a la habitación un grupo de personas, a los cuales no note bien, solo pude mirar a aquella hermosa chica que caminaba firmemente y con paso decidido, aquella esbelta figura que era envuelta por un vestido negro arriba de la rodilla de tirantes que envolvía perfectamente cada una de sus curvas y esos endemoniadamente sexys zapatos negros de tacón ¿Cómo era que no la había notado en el camino hacia aquí? No lo sabía pero me golpeaba mentalmente y lo que más me había sorprendido era esa actitud firme que mostraba, había sido como un cometa que había cruzado por mi oscuro mundo iluminando hasta el ultimo rincón de mi mente deslumbrándome ante su luz… y esa había sido la primera vez que la alarma se había encendido y en ese momento la apague alejándome de ella ya que ella era una Denali y ese apellido era sinónimo de problemas, claro que no dure mucho tiempo lejos de ella ya que con lo terca que era no había podido dejarla de lado y con el apagado de mis emociones no hubo problemas así que ella y yo conservamos nuestra amistad, pero ahora que habíamos cruzado la línea y estaba seguro de lo que quería, no había marcha atrás, sabia que no seria fácil pero lo lograría haría que se casara conmigo así que en mi mente comencé a trazar las estrategias que usaría.

Salí de la regadera y me acerque al espejo que estaba arriba del mueble del baño, pase mi mano por la superficie reflejante para quitar el vapor del agua y me mire, parecía sereno y tranquilo, de buen humor cosa que no sucedía a menudo ya que cuando era cualquier otra chica solo esperaba al salir no encontrarlas aun en la cama, bueno aunque esta vez no era mi departamento, era mi casa, comencé a afeitarme cuando vi una marca en mi cuello, me acerque mas al espejo y sonreí, me había marcado.

Salí del baño y encontré a aquella hermosa mujer discutiendo por teléfono, con una mano sostenía el celular y con la otra sostenía aquella sabana alrededor de su cuerpo, comenzó a recolectar su ropa pero al ver que no podía sostenerla bien por tomar la sabana soltó la sabana para tomar bien su ropa y desnuda dirigirse al baño, sonreí divertido ante la escena y me gire recordando cada curva de ese perfecto cuerpo y a mi mente vino aquel tatuaje de una mariposa el cual solo podía ser visto por los que fueran sus amantes, ante la idea me tense ¿Cuántos habrían visto ese tatuaje? ¿Cuánto la habrían tocado? Bueno ciertamente no era nadie para preguntárselo así que me dirigí a mi armario y comencé a vestirme.

Mire salir a Bella del baño mientras se arreglaba el cabello, se dirigió a un espejo de la habitación y siguió arreglando su atuendo.

-¿Necesitaras un anillo para hacerlo formal?- le dije sin rodeos

-Hacer formal ¿Que? Edward esto fue solo para demostrarte que no soy una novata, me retaste sabes cuanto amo los retos, en verdad fue algo increíble pero no ira mas allá- me dijo sonriendo, eso había sonado como si me hubiera usado para tener sexo y ahora me estaba botando, me sentía indignado y divertido ya que el que botaba a las mujeres se supones que era yo

-Vamos Isabella con la química que tenemos en la cama nos tomaría un par de días encargar a los niños que tanto quieres, este matrimonio podría funcionar y ambos obtenemos lo que queremos, una familia.

-No Edward yo no quiero un padre como tu para mis hijos, acepto que con tus genes y los míos tendríamos hijos perfectos, pero ¿Qué clase de padre serias? Solo le enseñarías a nuestros hijos a jugar con las mujeres o a nuestras hijas terminarían siendo mujerzuelas como con las que te acuestas en tu departamento en todo caso me metería en tu cama hasta quedar embarazada y después me marcharía

-¿Solo me utilizarlas para tener hijos y después te marcharías?- le dije riendo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme- Las mujeres luchan para quedar embarazadas para atar al hombre pero tu al contrario ¿Solo te marcharías? Definitivamente la proposición perfecta para cualquier hombre

-Me alegro que lo tomes de esa manera así podré recurrir a ti un par de meses adelante para buscar quedar embarazada cuando mis relaciones amorosas no funcionen y después huiré a España de regreso a casa

-Te equivocas, ahora que se que tenemos química y que esto tiene mas probabilidades de funcionar no te dejare marchar, piénsalo, el trato es simple, nos casamos, tenemos hijos y compartimos nuestras vidas a cambio te prometo serte fiel y que nunca nada les faltara nada a ti o a mis hijos. Así de sencillo, nada de sentimientos y nada de complicaciones.

-¿Nada de sentimientos? Por favor suenas como un mafioso negociando, yo no creo que funcione esto sin sentimientos involucrados, sin amor

-Eso no es verdad, el amor esta sobrevaluado, podremos estar juntos sin nada de esas cursilerías además sabes que aunque lo intentaras jamás obtendrías eso de mi, yo ya no siento, no es necesario.

-Por favor Cullen si quisiera pondría arrancarte el corazón y quedármelo para asegurarme que no me dejaras, sabría como ganarte- me dijo mientras salía de la habitación, generalmente ella ganaba los retos y apuestas pero esta vez eso era imposible ya que yo ya no poseía corazón solo poseía los pedazo que me habían quedado de él a causa de mi ultimo des amor convirtiéndose los restos en piedra incapaces de sentir emoción alguna, imposible que volviera a latir pero eso no importaba le mostraría que esto podría funcionar sin las sobre valoradas emociones, trazaría un plan infalible y en menos que se diera cuenta seria la señora Cullen.


	8. Llegando a un acuerdo

**Llegando a un acuerdo**

**Edward POV**

Estaba con Benjamin en mi oficina revisando un para de expedientes cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar… por décima vez en el día y como las veces pasadas lo ignore

-¡Por el amor de dios Edward contesta el maldito celular o apágalo!- me grito Benjamin malhumorado

-No lo apagare- le dije mientras sonreía

-¿Quién tanto te llama que disfrutas el no contestarle? No me digas que es otro problema de faldas solo a ti se te ocurre andar con esas mujeres que se conforman con lo que les des pero no te atreverías a tratar con otro tipo de mujer

-Te sorprenderías, creo que esta vez trate con una mujer con pantalones- le dije sonriendo, mi celular volvió a sonar y Benjamin lo tomo del escritorio, miro quien llamaba y creí ver como cambiaba de color su rostro a blanco y después a rojo

-Por favor dime que no te metiste con Bella- me dijo mirándome con advertencia, yo me encogí de hombros-¡¿Cómo es posible? Creí que lo habíamos dejado claro Edward ¡Hasta Tía te hizo un diagrama con colores! Se suponía que no te meterías con las de color rojo dime Edward ¿Recuerdas a las de color rojo?

-Las casadas y Bella

-¡Exacto! ¡Las casadas y Bella! ¡Bella! Ella era intocable, ella es la única que te soporta y accede a poner en orden tu vida ¡Es la única que te soporta! ¿Entiendes? ¡La única! Ojala no lo hayas echado a perder

-No te preocupes todo esta en orden

-¿Qué hiciste?- me dijo Benjamin fastidiado

-Le pedí que se casara conmigo

-¿Bromeas cierto?

-No, no bromeo

-Supongo que por fin te diste cuanta que es una tontería no sentir y con ella te darás la oportunidad

-Sigo pensando que los sentimientos son una tontería, con Bella seria como un trato, ambos obtenemos una familia, que es lo que ambos buscamos, llevamos una relación cordial y nunca nada les hará falta ni a ella ni a nuestros hijos.

-Bella nunca accederá a eso, te estas metiendo en terrenos peligrosos para tu condición de "no sentimientos" porque si ella quiere tu corazón lo obtendrá sin problemas, te arrancara el corazón sin rodeos y se lo quedara

-Lo mismo dijo ella pero nunca lo conseguirá sin embargo yo si conseguiré que ella acepte mi propuesta

-¿Cómo?

-Atacando su punto débil, su paciencia

-No me gusta como suena eso ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Algo inofensivo, solo le mando dos arreglos florales por día desde hace dos semanas, conociéndola no faltara mucho para que venga furiosa a reclamarme

-Espero que sepas en que te estas metiendo

-Veras que aceptara- le dije mientras alguien llamaba a la puerta- Adelante

-Doctor Cullen una mujer quiere verlo ¿Quiere que le diga que se marche?- me dijo la secretaria

-No me marchare así que hazte a un lado si no quieres que llame al señor Stefan Denali y te saque de aquí- dijo una malhumorada Isabella tras la insípida secretaria

-Lo lamento… señora pero el señor Denali no atiende a gente tan poco importante- le dijo groseramente la secretaria… creo que su nombre era Jessica

-¿No harás nada? Debes detener esto- me susurro Benjamin yo negué y le hice un gesto para que guardara silencio mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a la puerta al igual que Benjamin

-Mira señora, en este lugar solo eres una insípida e insignificante secretaria y nunca dejaras de ser así pero habemos personas que hemos hecho algo con nuestra vida, personas superiores a ti tanto personalmente como profesionalmente, personas de éxito y deberías saber que eres… poco importante a comparación mía y me debes respeto ahora si no te importa aléjate de esa puerta y cierra esa venenosa boca si quieres conservar tu empleo- le dijo Bella ácidamente a lo que yo reí, ella me miro asesinamente, yo solo la ignore y disfrute del momento, la secretaria alzo la barbilla y tomo un radio que conectaba con seguridad

-Por favor díganle al señor Stefan Denali que necesito su presencia en las oficinas de neurología y a dos guardias de seguridad- ordeno la secretaria, no sabia en lo que se había metido

-Si señorita Jessica- dijo el de seguridad y la comunicación se corto

-Ahora veremos quien sale de aquí humillada- dijo la secretaria hueca

-Querida, no sabes quien soy yo ¿Cierto?- le dijo Bella malhumorada faltaba poco para que la atacara, la dejara inconciente y pasara sobre ella.

-¿Debería importarme?- le dijo Jessica

-Si, soy Isabella Denali, cielo, Stefan es mi tío y digamos que soy su sobrina favorita- le dijo Bella, podría jurar que el color del rostro de Jessica ahora era mas blanco que el papel

-No es verdad ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Debería darte vergüenza decir algo así!- ataco asustaba la secretaria

-Si que eres ignorante- le dijo Bella en tono de compasión, en ese momento llegaron dos guardias de seguridad y el señor Stefan Denali, Jessica fue a el apresuradamente mientras Bella rodaba los ojos

-Señor Denali esa mujer esta dando problemas, esta siendo mal educada y esta agrediendo a los doctores y a mí- mintió la secretaria, Bella sonrío y siguió de espaldas al señor Stefan

-¿Segura que primero usted no le hablo mal señorita Stanley? Nos han llegado quejas de usted últimamente- le dijo el señor Denali a lo que la secretaria hizo un gesto de sorpresa y después de ofensa

-Por supuesto que no señor soy una empleada modelo y los doctores pueden asegurarlo- dijo mirándonos Benjamin y yo, nosotros volteemos a ver a otro lado

-Ya que este par de cobardes les falta valor y no pueden decirle lo que sucede aquí, yo lo hare- le dijo Bella volteando a ver a su tío- Esta persona es la peor empleada que he visto en mi vida, es mal educada, arrogante e ineficiente, toma decisiones de a quien pasar a las oficinas y a quien no sin avisarle a los doctores creyéndose la dueña del lugar

-¡Y ella se hizo llamar Isabella Denali! ¡Dice ser su sobrina! ¡Falsifico datos eso es un crimen!- acuso la empleada

-Es porque es mi sobrina señorita Stanley, cometió el error de mal atender a mi sobrina así que le voy a pedir que recoja sus cosas y se valla de este hospital- le dijo el señor Stefan y se acerco a su sobrina

-¿Estas bien _la mia bella __ragazza_?- le pregunto, ella le sonrío y asintió

-Si, gracias- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí? _È come un __miracolo_ el que estés aquí o ¿Estas enferma?

-No tío estoy bien solo vine a hablar algo con Edward

-¡Ho! Esta bien pero tendrás que venir a verme después a mi o me enojare- le dijo sonriendo el señor Denali

-_È una __promessa__-_le dijo Bella, el señor Stefan sonrío y dio media vuelta

-La quiero fuera de aquí antes de las cinco señorita Stanley o mandare a seguridad a escoltarla a la salida- le dijo el señor Denali mientras se alejaba por el pasillo

-¿Lo ves? Querida tienes que ser mas amable- le dijo Bella sonriendo a lo que la secretaria grito de frustración y se fue de allí, Bella sonrío y volteo a vernos, su furia había vuelto- Benjamin que gusto me da verte pero necesito que por favor vallas a otro lugar por unos quince minutos

-Claro Bella, te veo después- dijo el cobarde de Benjamin huyendo de la oficina, yo regrese a mi asiento tras el escritorio mientras Bella entraba y cerraba la puerta tras ella

-¿Qué demonios pretendes Cullen llenando mi oficina de flores?- me dijo furiosa y yendo al punto- ¡El lugar parece una florería!

-Creí que eran tus flores favoritas

-¡Lo eran! ¡Ahora las aborrezco! El olor comienza a molestarme

-Ya sabes que quiero para dejar de molestarte

-¡¿Eso es lo que quieres? Una respuestas bien pues la respuesta es no ahora deja de mandarme esas flores por fin pude deshacerme de todas y no quiero ni una de vuelta

-Ambos sabemos que esa no es la respuesta que busco _mon chéri_

-No te atrevas a venir y decirme tus palabras bonitas en Frances porque quizá con el resto de las mujeres funcione pero conmigo no y esa es la única respuesta que tendrás de mi

-Entonces seguiré mandando las flores o cualquier otra cosa hasta que me digas que si, de hecho con una llamada puedo llenar el lugar de nuevo

-No te atreverías, hoy es un día muy importante para mí, van a la empresa importantes socios y no quiero que piensen que cambiare el negocio de la arquitectura por una florería

-Entonces dame en este momento la respuesta que quiero y dejare de asediarte – le dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba y me paraba frente a ella, ella fruncía el ceño y me miraba con odio, sabia que estaba cerca de aceptar, estaba cerca de ganar, tome mi celular y marque el numero de la florería- Buenas tardes quiero hacer un encargo de…

-¡Muy bien lo intentaremos!- me dijo arrebatándome el celular y aventándolo por allí- pero bajo mis términos

-Depende de que términos seas

-Primero intentaremos llevar una relación normal si funciona damos el siguiente paso si no, lo olvidas y desapareces de mi vida por un par de meses

-¿De cuanto tiempo de prueba estamos hablando?

-Dos semanas

-Que sean cuatro

-Tres y es mi ultima oferta

-Bien entonces serán tres- le dije sonriendo, ella asintió y salio de la oficina, bien la primera parte del plan había resultado ahora debía poner la segunda parte en marcha para lograr convencerla de aceptar el matrimonio.


	9. Felicidad momentanea

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM :)**

**Heme aquí con un nuevo capitulo ¡ Disfrútenlo!**

**Felicidad momentánea**

**Bella POV**

Miraba por la ventana de mi oficina, habían pasado un fin de semana desde que había ido a hablar con Edward y aun no tenia noticias de él y eso me preocupaba.

-Bella ¿Ya tienes los documentos que te di?- me dijo Alice entrando a mi oficina yo asentí y se los entregue-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

-Yo no estoy preocupada Alice

-Por favor Isabella se leerte, eres como un libro abierto la mayor parte del tiempo- me dijo sentándose frente a mi escritorio, yo me apoye en mis codos sobre el escritorio y cubrí con mis manos mi rostro

-Yo no se en lo que me e metido Alice

-¿Qué te sucede querida? ¿Tiene que ver con ese montón de flores que te mandaba Edward?

-¿Cómo has sabido que fue Edward si no lo había mencionado?- le pregunte mirándola, ella sonrío

-Ya vez tengo mis contactos y dime ¿Qué te hizo ese _donnaiolo_?

-Me pidió que me casara con él

-¿Bromeas? El no es de ese tipo ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Pues enviaría mas flores y llenaría el lugar y esperábamos a los socios y…

-Le dijiste que si

-Le dije que intentáramos llevar una relación y no he sabido de el desde el día que fui a su oficina

-Quizá sea una buena señal y lo olvido- dijo Alice levantándose- Y si te hace algo dime para golpearlo yo también

-Nadie va a golpear a nadie de momento Alice- le dije, ella hizo un puchero

-OK pero más adelante

-¡Yeah! Me divertiré a lo grande- dijo saliendo de la oficina dando saltitos, yo sonreí y regrese al trabajo, no llevaba mucho revisando los proyectos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-Adelante- dije firmando un documento

-Buenas tardes _ma__belle_ ¿Cómo estas?- me dijo Edward entrando a la habitación

-No se porque tu preferencia a las palabras francesas pero no me gustan- le dije volviendo la vista a mi trabajo

-Me gusta más el francés al italiano… bien, vengo por ti para ir a comer juntos

-Lo lamento no puedo habemos personas que si trabajamos- le dije atacándolo

-No aceptare como respuesta un no y deberías bajar tu guardia si quieres que esto funcione, además es un lugar especial a donde te llevare así que toma tus cosas y salgamos de aquí, deja todo listo para el día de mañana que regreses de nuevo- me dijo sonriendo y en tono casual, se veía diferente, mas relajado y sincero

-¿Piensas secuestrarme el resto del día?

-Así es- me dijo sonriendo, yo suspire y asentí, debía bajar mis muros si quería ver que rumbo tomaban las cosas y esta faceta de Edward me daba un poco más de seguridad, arregle algunos pendientes y partimos hacia un rumbo desconocido para mí con un Edward que había creído que nunca regresaría haciendo mas incierto el rumbo que tomaría nuestra vida.

* * *

><p>Llegue a la oficina con una sonrisa de lado a lado, pase frente a la oficina de Alice y la abrace fuertemente, le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a mi oficina dejando a una Alice muda tras de mi, suspire antes de sentarme el escritorio e intentar trabajar.<p>

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que habíamos acordado Edward y yo intentar una relación, hoy era el día exacto que se cumplían las tres semanas, las cuales habían sido… perfectas, lo que teníamos Edward y yo era una relación fresca y sin presiones. En las últimas semanas había vuelto a ver al Edward que había atacado en el hospital en nuestro primer encuentro el cual era, caballeroso, detallista, espontáneo y real, sin apariencias y todo estaba resultando tan bien. Habíamos cambiado los caros restaurantes, los clubes, las carreras de autos por cosas mas sencillas como restaurantes sencillos a las afueras de la ciudad, incluso habíamos frecuentado restaurantes de comida rápida, habíamos pasado horas caminando por el parque, jugando bajo la lluvia, incluso habíamos contemplado las estrellas, anduvimos en bici y hasta habíamos ido al cine a aventar palomitas… Realmente era algo increíble éramos solo el y yo sin mascaras ni pretensiones, éramos como un par de crios de nuevo disfrutando de un sueño adolescente.

Al principio había tenido mis dudas pero el las había disipado diciéndome que el cambiaria para que lo nuestro funcionara y que esto no avanzaría si solo el ponía de su parte, él tenia razón así que solo deje de lado las dudas y me abrí ante la idea de la relación y no me arrepentía, era tan natural tenerlo a mi lado, hacerlo participe de mis decisiones, saber sus opiniones y demás, parecíamos tan afines ahora, aun no lo amaba pero ya lo quería y conforme mas pasaba el tiempo sabia que el también se dejaría envolver por lo que teníamos, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que él también bajara completamente sus murallas y abriera su corazón de nuevo, estaba segura que lograría que él volviera a sentir, salí de mis pensamientos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, yo permití el paso y entro Edward tan perfecto como siempre, logrando sacar de mis labios un suspiro, llevaba un pantalón gris con una camisa lila, sin corbata y llevaba puesto un suéter delgado con diminutas líneas lilas horizontales, una sobre otra.

-Buenos días _mon __trésor_- me dijo acercándose a mi y besándome, yo le devolví el beso y sonreí

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?- le pregunte

-Vengo por ti- me dijo yo lo mire son entender- Hay una fiesta en las costas de San Vicenzo

-No puedo marcharme ahora Edward además mañana llegan nuestros padres y tenemos que recogerlos a las ocho de la mañana

-Estaremos a tiempo

-Pero…- le dije pero el tomo mis manos y me sonrío, me dedico su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, esa sonrisa que lo había visto hacer solo a mi, sonreí, tome mi bolso, deje todo y salimos a escondidas de allí, si Alice me hubiera visto me hubiera gritado al enterarse que escapaba y la dejaba a ella con todo el trabajo, subimos al auto clásico de Edward, un hermoso auto de colección un Ferrari 250GT California color negro, encendió el auto y salimos de allí a toda velocidad, al llegar a la carretera Edward bajo la capota, haciendo que el viento nos despeinara, la vista era perfecta a un lado teníamos el mar y al otro el bosque, limpie todo rastro de maquillaje, me solté el pelo, me quite el suéter para dejar mi blusa de tirantes gruesos color gris, mi pantalón de mezclilla y mis zapatos negros te tacón y saque un par de lentes de sol negros de mi bolso y me los pude mientras subía el volumen del radio mientras Edward me sonreía.

Fue un viaje increíble, el mejor de toda mi vida, habíamos encontrado a un grupo que iba al mismo lado y habíamos ido compitiendo por la carretera, paramos a comer algo para después seguir con nuestro viaje, nos aceptaron fácilmente en la fiesta, era un ambiente de fiesta y diversión, bailábamos sin importar el tiempo ni el mañana y sin arrepentimientos.

Me había sentado en la arena, llevaba mis zapatos en una mano mientras veía la luna, a mis espaldas aun se oía la música y los gritos de gozo y jubilo, mire mi reloj de pulsera, eran las dos de la mañana, suspire y seguí viendo la luna hasta que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-¿En que piensas?- me pregunto aquella aterciopelada voz

-En el pasado y en los giros de la vida

-¿En los giros de la vida?

-Si, nunca me imagine que pudiera ser bonita, durante mis dieciocho años de vida fui torpe y poco agraciada, me odiaba a mi misma y solía envidiar a aquellas chicas hermosas, a las porristas y demás… recuerdo que jamás me gustaron de muñecas solía arrancarles la cabeza, siendo conciente desde niña que jamás podría ser como ellas.

-En lo personal no me gustan las mujeres que parecen muñecas, son huecas

-Lo se pero en ese momento no me importaba ser hueca si podía ser bonita… mis padres no supieron como manejarlo ya que dudo que Carmen hubiera pasado por algo así sin embargo si tuviera una hija parecida a mi le daría todo mi apoyo y amor, guiándola y haciendo su niñez y adolescencia perfecta hasta que saliera de su crisálida y pudiera ser una mariposa

-Estoy seguro que serias una gran madre

-Por supuesto que si, estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida por mis hijos, nunca nada les faltaría, serian queridos y estarían protegidos, yo los cuidaría de todos y todo con las uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, los protegería hasta de ti

-¿Serias capaz de alejarme de mis hijos?

-Si se vieran en algún peligro, rodeados de una mala atmosfera o fueras una mala influencia por supuesto que lo haría, me los llevaría sin rodeos porque siempre vería por ellos antes de ver por mí o reparar si quiera en ti

-Podría pelear contigo por la custodia

-No me importaría seria capaz de contratar al mismo diablo con tal de quedarme con mis hijos

-Y asegurar quitarme bienes materiales

-No, eso es lo que menos me importa de ti, si me marcho no me llevaría nada soy totalmente capaz de hacerme cargo de mi y de mis hijos y a un así no les faltaría nunca nada ni siquiera un padre

-Me gusta tu fortaleza pero eso no pasara _mon chéri_, ahora para hacerlo formal me gustaría que llevaras esto- me dijo sacando de su pantalón una caja aterciopelada negra y saco de allí un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda ovalada, 12 brillantes de dos puntos cada uno, oro blanco, tallado a mano, era el anillo que iba de generación en generación de los Cullen, le correspondía al primer hijo varón, era como una bienvenida a la familia, un anillo que nuca había conseguido Tanya y que no esperaba yo, mire a Edward a los ojos a la luz de la luna y pude jurar ver un sentimiento en ellos, quizá cariño e ilusión, sonreí ampliamente, definitivamente Edward era el hombre que había esperado toda mi vida equivocándome cuando había dicho que aun no lo amaba porque mi corazón le pertenecía y sabia que podía cambiarlo, sabia que podría hacer que el me amara como yo a él, tendría fe en esto y de todas formas si no funcionaba tenia la fortaleza para marcharme y mirar adelante ya que era una mujer independiente y fuerte, solo esperaba que esto no sucediera ya que antes de ser una mujer dura era una mujer enamorada.

* * *

><p><strong>No se que pasa pero al parecer no les gusta mi historia solo tengo ocho reviews y eso me deprime mucho :( cosa que esta haciendo que la inspiracion se vaya, solo espero que sea la sufucuente para terminar la historia<strong>

**Y una pregunta alguien sabe porque ya no recibo las notificaciones en mi correo ¡No se que sucede! HELP ME!**

**Gracias, un beso y abrazo a las lectores :)**

**atte: Is (Se que mi perfil dice Jazmín pero mi nombre es Isabel jijiji)**


	10. Miedos e inseguridades

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews! Me subieron el animo muchisimo, en verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews en el Chapter 9 a:**

**Jessica Salvatore **

**LOQUIBELL**

**apenasumsorriso **

**SerenytyCullen **

**Verohikvale **

**CasSandRa Dhe Cullen  
><strong>

**Miedos e inseguridades**

Y por fin aqui el capitulo, perdon que no lo habia subido antes pero hoy voy a ir al concierto de selena gomez en la CD de Mexico y estuve super nerviosa toda la semana que se me olvido actualizar ooppp,

**MIEDOS E INSEGURIDADES  
><strong>

**Edward POV**

Le había pedido matrimonio a Bella dándole el anillo que le había pertenecido a los Cullen por generaciones, mi madre me lo había querido entregar hasta un día antes de mi boda ya que vio que no había paso atrás en mi relación con Tanya pues se había resistido a dármelo ya que Tanya no era de su agrado e incluso dijo dárselo a Emmett. Creí que aquel anillo jamás saldría de aquella caja aterciopelada, de hecho me había sorprendido a mi mismo la mañana que lo había sacado del armario y guardado para ir a por Bella y llevarla a San Vicenzo, de hecho me había puesto nervioso y había pensado miles de formas en como se lo pediría pero después de horas y horas de darle vueltas al asunto me di cuenta que era innecesario y estaba actuando extraño así que deje de pensar y había optado por ser espontáneo, pero el detalle del anillo me preocupo ya que eso había sido un detalle espontáneo que vino de mi inconciente encendiendo toda alarma en mi cabeza.

No sabía que había pasado conmigo en las últimas tres semanas, mi todo había cambiado de un golpe y ¿Cómo no seria así con la actitud de Bella? Me mostraba una faceta totalmente diferente de ella, yo había comenzando actuando, sacando a mi viejo yo pero después deje de fingir ser mi yo del pasado pues él había regresado, era como si nunca hubiera cambiado, era como haber regresado al pasado, siendo una Isabella tímida, fresca, sincera y hermosa y yo el doctor primerizo, ambos habíamos vuelto a ser jóvenes y volvía a ser como si el estar juntos fuera tan natural como respirar

En la relación ella me tomaba en cuenta y le importaba lo que pensara, me involucraba en su vida haciendo ver que ya era parte de ella, cosa que jamás había hecho una mujer por mi y me hacia sentir bien, me hacia sentir que pertenecía a un lugar y que alguien pensaba en mi, una sensación extraña que llenaba mi pecho que deje de lado, pues al inicio pensé que había algo mal con mi salud, una intoxicación o algo así, ja que escéptico fui pues eso era nada mas y nada menos que un aviso contundente de una rasgadura en mi armadura de hierro que me protegía, inevitable ante la calidez de Bella, a veces llegaba a desesperarme esa actitud, había hasta pensado que lo hacia adrede pero no era así, lo que pasaba era que esa era su personalidad.

Ella recordaba cada conversación del pasado, sobra decir que yo no recordaba ni un solo detalle, pero ella recordaba todo con precisión. Una tarde de verano en Toledo, hacia seis años y medio, le había contado mi lista de cosas arriesgadas y tontas que quería llegar a hacer en la vida, una lista vista desde un punto de vista inmaduro de un joven llena de peligro que solo un crío idiota haría, de hecho ya hasta lo había olvidado, quería hacer cosas como viajar por carretera por días a un destino desconocido, manejar en una carrera de autos con profesionales, hacer deportes extremos como salto de paracaídas, escalar una montaña, desaparecer por tres días y asustar a todos, hacerme un tatuaje…Me había sorprendido enormemente cuando Bella me jalaba al interior de un local de tatuajes, debo decir que dolió una mier… mucho pero de igual manera había sido divertido igual que los restantes siete puntos sobre todo el de desaparecer por tres días, la cara de todos no tuvo precio, lo habíamos hecho en la semana que paso mi familia y la de Bella aquí un día después de avisarles de nuestro compromiso… él compromiso, nuestras familias reaccionaron de maravilla, mi madre me había dicho que Bella era con la que debí de estar desde el principio e inevitablemente recordé el día que la conocí.

_**Flashback**_

Por el radio me habían avisado que un paciente había escapado de su habitación y que tenía que ser interceptada antes de que se dañara, recorrí los pasillos buscando, esperaba encontrar a una enferma mental o esquizofrénica así que anduve con cuidado, después de recorre un rato el lugar fue cuando pude observar en uno a una hermosa chica, delgada, de piel pálida, de cabellos castaño que a pesar de estar desarreglado se veía suave y ojos chocolate, miraba a través de uno de los cristales, cuando me acerque me di cuenta que tenia la mirada perdida.

-¿Hola puedo ayudarte?- le pregunte, ella no contesto, estaba ajena, entonces reaccione, ella era la paciente perdida, estaba por marcharse, le pedí que se quedara con amabilidad pero no me escuchaba, así que tuve que retenerla, pareció mirarme por primera vez cuando la derribe y me puse sobre ella para evitar que escapara mientras llegaban los refuerzos pero para mi sorpresa aquella frágil chica me derribo… dos veces y escapo.

_**Fin Flashback**_

La había visto días después y se había disculpado conmigo y comenzamos una amistad, para ser sincero conmigo mismo ya que no lo era con los demás aquella chica me había gustado desde que la había visto en el pasillo del hospital, era tan delgada y frágil que pareciera que necesitaba protección, que necesitaba un soporte, era tan introvertida, seria y tímida, me había costado trabajo acercarme a ella pero después todo fluyo natural tal como ahora, ella no tenia una belleza externa pero tenia una belleza interna deslumbrante, era bondadosa y calida, como el sol de una tarde de Julio y si ella me hacia falta sentía un nudo en el corazón, poseía una inocencia infinita que me tentaba y que haría morir a cualquier hombre inconcientemente, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan atraído por alguien pero era obvio que no podía acercarme, era una niña inofensiva, seis años mas chica que yo además de ser la hija del director general del hospital así que solo podía renegar a ese sentimiento y hacer como si no existiera y como si nunca hubiera existido… y llego el momento que conocí a su hermana fue como un deslumbre, como cuando alguien ve falso oro haciendo con ello que perdiera a Bella por años.

Y después cuando regreso me engañe a mi mismo haciéndome pensar que solo su cambio de actitud fue el que me sorprendió pero no fue así, todo en ella me había sorprendido, aquella niña insegura, frágil, tímida, reservada y con baja autoestima se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, decidida, fuerte, segura de si misma y deslumbrante, como una mariposa la cual se había marchado de España envuelta en su capullo para regresar con unas hermosas alas… al principio se había mostrado dura ante mi y yo lo entendía, creí que se había vuelto dura ante sus malos recuerdo de su niñez y ante la traición del que creyó su amigo que la cambio por su hermana.

Realmente creí que me odiaba pero no fue así ya que como siempre ella mostraba su buen corazón a todos sin importar a quien ya que ella se había mantenido allí para mi cuando Tanya me había traicionado, realmente había sido ignorante cuando creí que no cambiaria nada en cuanto a mi estando a lado de una persona cono Bella la cual podía derretir hasta el mas frío iceberg con una sonrisa, lo único seguro es que no me podía permitir seguir teniendo abajo mis muros y después que había conseguido lo que quería debía recuperar mi cordura y mi fortaleza, debía volver a ser el iceberg así que había decidido hacer caso a mi alarma de supervivencia y comenzar a poner espacio de por medio entre mi debilidad y mi sentido común haciéndole caso total al segundo el cual me decía que debía retirarme un poco del campo de batalla.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el Edward POV, pliss haganme saber que piensan :) un Beso y un abrazo.<p>

Atte: Is


	11. El comienzo del colapso

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.

Bueno heme aqui de nuevo y como es mi costumbre, quisiera iniciar el capitulo agradeciendo a las chicas que se molestan en dejarme tan valiosos reviews:

**Jessica Salvatore**

**Loquibell**

**Rosi 22**

**Un enorme abrazo y un beso !Mil gracias por sus reviews!**

**El comienzo del colapso**

**Bella POV**

Mire mi reloj por quinta vez en los últimos quince minutos, ya eran las tres y ni rastro de Edward, llevaba esperando mas de dos horas y ni una llamada, me levante, fui a pagar mi café y salí a la calle ¿Cómo era posible? Era la segunda vez que me dejaba así sin mas, ¡La situación se estaba tornando insoportable! Después de que me pidiera que me casara con él poco a poco había cambiado, se había alejado de mi, ya no me buscaba, hablábamos dos veces a la semana y nos veíamos a los mucho tres veces a la semana, ¡Ni siquiera me tomaba en cuenta! Hacia dos semanas había hecho un viaje y no me entere hasta que se digno a contestarme el maldito celular y decirme que no me vería ya que estaba en Chicago en un seminario y que no regresaría hasta después de cinco días ¡Era el colmo! Intente tener paciencia pero mi paciencia se estaba agotando después de pasar los últimos tres meses en un constante tira y afloja con Edward o quizá era mas parecido al juego del gato y el ratón, yo me acercaba y el se alejaba y así me había encontrado a mi misma intentando atraparlo.

Me intente convencerme a mi misma que debía darle su espacio para que examinara las cosas y reflexionara lo que sucedía últimamente ya que ahora me encontraba haciendo los últimos arreglos de la boda, nos casaríamos en dos semanas, le había dado una semana, ¡No sabia nada de él desde hace una semana! Se suponía que hoy lo vería para ir a escoger las alianzas y me había dejado esperando al igual que ayer que se suponía que iríamos a ver los últimos detalles del pastel y seguramente mañana me dejaría de nuevo plantada y debería de ir a ver sola lo de la mesa de regalos… detuve mi camino, no tenia porque ver los detalles. si el no ponía de su parte yo tampoco pondría de mi parte, regresaría mi loft, me cambiaria e iría a ver a los señores Cullen y a mis padres a mi casa, creo que había olvidado mencionar el detalle que mis padres y los suyos ya estaban aquí emocionados ante la boda, se quedaban en la casa que le perteneció a mis padres biológicos, la había restaurado solo para ellos, me encantaba tener a Carlisle y a Esme aquí ya que los quería mucho como ellos a mi, pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos pero por consecuencia ellos se estaban dando cuenta de mi "relación perfecta" con su hijo, no mencionaban nada ya que sabían que era asunto solo mío y de Edward, así que Esme se limitaba a verme preocupada y yo intentaba sonreírle como si nada pasara, pero al pasar del tiempo era evidente que algo malo pasaba, Esme se sentía culpable por el desinterés de su hijo y decía que yo no merecía algo así, ella y Carlisle habían intentado hablar con Edward pero yo le había pedido que no lo hiciera, había sido sincera diciéndoles que amaba a su hijo y que le tendría paciencia, que no forzaría a su corazón sentir algo por mi después de lo que había pasado con Tanya que poco a poco me ganaría su amor, ellos solo me habían mirado y agradecido sinceramente… pero todo se estaba yendo al diablo ya que mi paciencia se agotaba y el amor no parecía lo suficiente para seguir así, comencé a desistir por un tiempo creyendo que comenzaba a asfixiarlo y me dedique a la boda con la ayuda de mi madre, Esme y mis hermanas, Alice me ayudo a arreglar la celebración con gusto al igual que Rose la cual en este momento se encontraba de segunda luna de miel con Emmett, sonreí y cansada di media vuelta chocando con alguien y cayendo al suelo en un charco ¡Genial! Solo faltaba que un perro hiciera pipi sobre mí.

-Discúlpeme señorita, no me fije por donde iba- me dijo una varonil voz, alce la vista y pude apreciar a un hombre apuesto de cabello chino color negro, una tez clara y unos expresivos ojos grises, de espalda ancha y cuerpo bien trabajado que se veía através de su camisa… extrañamente se me hacia familiar, él también me observo pero el reacciono primero y me tendió una mano, yo la tome y me ayudo a levantarme

- Gracias- le dije por ayudarme a levantarme mientras observaba los daños en mi ropa, solo mi pantalón de mezclilla se había mojado, mis zapatos negros se habían ensuciado, mi blusa blanca y mi saco negro seguían intactos

-Juro que pagare la tintorería- me dijo apenado, yo le sonreí

-No hay problema

-Disculpa… ¿Nos conocemos? Tu rostro se me hace familiar

-Lo mismo pensaba pero no logro recordarte

-¡Ya se! ¡Eres Isabella, Bella!- me dijo sonriente, pero yo aun no lo recordaba- ¿No me recuerdas?

-Lo lamento pero no

-Oficialmente estoy ofendido jamás pensé que me olvidaras bell`s- me dijo fingiendo estar ofendido, mi cerebro hizo clic cuando recordé ese sobrenombre

-¡Félix!- le dije feliz- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces en Italia? Hace nueve años que no te veía, la última vez que te vi fue cuando me abandonabas para ir a la universidad a Londres

-¡No te abandone! Te propuse irnos, huir juntos y tú no quisiste

-¡Por dios Félix! Tenía dieciséis años

-Lo se, hay tantas cosas que contar pero no lo haremos a la mitad de la calle ¿Ya comiste algo? Podemos ir a comer algo a un restaurante

-No he comido solo tengo un café frío en mi estomago pero no permitiré que vayamos a un restaurante cuando puedo cocinar para ti

-Perfecto, entonces te seguiré en mi auto.

* * *

><p>Esperaba sentada en una banca del parque donde se supondría que vería a Edward hacia mas de una hora, pero no estaba de mal humor, al contrario, estaba feliz, hacia tanto que no veía a mi amigo Félix, él y yo nos conocíamos de toda la vida, bueno desde que él tenia siete y yo cinco y había llegado con los Denali, ayer habíamos platicado de los últimos años por horas y horas hasta que tuvo que marcharse, solo habíamos hablado de los últimos tres años y recuerdos así que para seguir conversando lo quede de ver aquí una hora y cuarto después de mi cita con Edward ya que sabia que el susodicho no vendría, mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande cuando divise a Félix a lo lejos, venia tan apuesto como siempre con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un delgado suéter de manga larga color vino, él había sido mi primer amigo, mi primer amor y mi primer novio, éramos inseparables y ahora éramos como hermanos, me levante de la banca y lo abrace.<p>

-_Bellisima_ como siempre- me dijo al oído, rompí el abrazo y tome su mano

-Lo mismo pensaba de ti

-¿Y a donde quieres ir_ la mia princia_?- me dijo besando mi mano

-Que te parece si nos sentamos en el pasto

-Tus deseos son órdenes- me dijo sonriendo, encontramos un lugar y nos sentamos a conversar.

Llevamos allí por lo menos cuatro horas entre risas, comentarios, recuerdos y relevaciones, era tan agradable estar a su lado.

-¿Así que eres hija del famoso abogado Charlie Swan y la diseñadora de interiores Renné?

-Así es Carmen y Renné fueron grandes amigas desde los cinco, compañeras hasta de facultad, Renné le presento a Carmen a su cuñado el cual era Eleazar y dice que fue amor a primera vista

-Vaya y… escapaste aquí porque querías recordar ya que aquí naciste y viviste cinco años con tus padres

-Si, al principio intente vivir en la casa de mi niñez pero no pude, la he mantenido en pie y la mando a arreglar cada semana para cuando haya visitas como ahora

-Vaya y tus amigos desde que llegaste aquí son Emmett Cullen, ahora economista y los hermanos Hale Jasper psicólogo y Rosalie la cual estudio administración industrial y después llego tu socia Alice dueña de una tercera parte de la empresa

-Así es ellos son mi familia, mi todo y… ¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Veras, soy diseñador industrial y vine a hacer una prueba de trabajo para formar parte del equipo de trabajo de la compañía Ferrari, ya la hice y ahora debo esperar dos semanas la respuesta con todo pagado por parte de la empresa

-¿En verdad? No sabía que te gustaran los autos

-Los amo

-Yo tengo un par de bellezas en el garaje de mi casa ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?- le dije él asintió y fuimos a casa, al llegar entre con Félix tras de mi para ir por las llaves, para mi sorpresa Carmen, Eleazar, Carlisle y Esme estaban en la sala.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Félix

-Buenas tardes- saludaron todos

-Bella, cielo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No irían a ver lo de las alianzas?- Me pregunto Esme mientras mi padres miraban fijamente a Félix intentando acordarse quien era

-Si pero Edward no llego lo estuve esperando mas de una hora igual que ayer ¡Me dejo plantada!- le dije enfadada

-¿Ya lo llamaste?- me pregunto Carlisle molesto

-¡Por supuesto! pero tiene el móvil apagado- les dije, mis padres no dejaban de mirar fijamente a Félix cosa que lo comenzaba a poner nervioso- ¡Ustedes! ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de mirarlo fijamente, no es un fenómeno es solo Félix!

-¡Félix! Que alegría verte muchacho- le dijo mi padre abrazándolo

-Tanto tiempo señor Denali, señora Denali luce perfecta- le dijo a mi madre besando su mano

-Basta Félix, sigues siendo tan educado como siempre pero nada de señores- dijo mi madre abrazándolo, Esme y Carlisle miraban la escena confundidos

-Esme, Carlisle, el es mi amigo desde mi infancia Félix- les presente, Felix les sonrío y les ofreció la mano

-Un placer conocerlos, ustedes deben ser los señores Cullen, padres del prometido de Bella

-Así es, pero solo llámanos por nuestros nombres- le dijo Carlisle

-Lo de señores nos hace sentir viejos- dijo Esme

-Imposible, ustedes lucen tan jóvenes al igual que Carmen y Eleazar- les dijo a lo que todos sonrieron

-Este agradable muchacho ha sido amigo de Bella desde que ella tiene cinco años y él siete, crecieron junto- dijo Carmen a Esme

-Debo decir que es parte de la familia aunque casi lo asesino cuando quiso llevarse a mi pequeña Bella- dijo mi padre frunciendo el ceño

-¿Llevársela?- pregunto Carlisle divertido

-Si él y Bella fueron novios pero los padres de Félix querían mandarlo a Londres y él no quería marcharse así que le propuso a Bella huir juntos, tan romántico pero tan poco racional- dijo mi madre con mirada soñadora

-Vaya entonces tienen una historia juntos- dijo Esme

-Así es pero ahora que ella se casa solo somos como hermanos- le dijo Félix

-¿Cariño, tu no estas casado?- le pregunto mi madre

-Estaba comprometido pero Jane y mis padres murieron hace un año en un accidente en un avión- les dijo Félix, mi madre cubrió su boca con sus manos sorprendida, Carlisle y Esme lo miraron con pesar

-Lo siento muchacho, no sabíamos- le dijo Eleazar

-¿No los llevaste a España? No nos enteramos del entierro- le dijo mi madre

-No, ellos eran ingleses así que los enterré en Londres

-Ya veo, pero sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites nos tienes a nosotros, somos tu familia- dijo mi madre

-Y nosotros acabamos de conocerte pero pareces un chico de buen corazón así que cuenta también con nosotros- le dijo Esme maternalmente a lo que Carlisle asintió

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo- les dijo Félix

-Bueno aunque es natural que te apoyemos ya que pasabas tanto tiempo con Bella, recuerdo que de pequeños solían comer tierra juntos en el jardín- dijo mi madre a lo que todos rieron

-Aun recuerdo que tuvimos que lavarles el estomago- dijo mi padre a lo que todos rieron mas fuerte, yo me sonroje notablemente, tome las llaves de los autos y después tome de la mano a Félix

-Saldremos a dar una vuelta y cuando vuelva espero no ver los álbumes familiares en la mesa de centro ¿Entiendes madre?- le dije dándole una mirada de advertencia y saliendo de allí jalando a Félix,

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el capitulo <strong>Jessica salvatore<strong> ahora salio mas largo :) y **Rosi 22 **Tanya si vuelve a aparecer en un flashback pronto :) y **Loquibell **sabes que te amo! Gracias por sus reviews!

ATTE: IS


	12. Protegiendo mi corazon

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM**

****_Hola! estoy aquí de nuevo con la actualización! Muchas gracias a **lupita, loquibell y apenasumsorriso **por sus reviews pero ¿En donde están las demás chicas? ¡Andan desaparecidas! _

_Bueno espero que aparezcan pronto ya que el fic esta por acabar tres capitulos mas y _¡finito! terminado :)

**Protegiendo mi corazón**

**Bella POV**

Mire el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana, hacia una hora que había llegado a mi loft, ya que Félix y yo habíamos ido a un festival cerca de la costa a divertirnos, el le llamo a nuestra salida mi despedida de soltera ya que mañana me casaba… no podía creer, las ultimas semanas habían pasado rápidamente aunque a lado de Félix como no iba a ser así, salíamos todas las tardes desde nuestro encuentro, de hecho el me había ayudado a hacer los últimos arreglos de la boda ya que seguía sin saber nada de Edward sabia que debía de preocuparme pero nuestro trato decía que nada de reclamos y demás, Félix me había preguntado si en verdad planeaba seguir, ya que él no me veía feliz, a su punto de vista mas bien parecía que estaba por caminar a la horca, pero que eso podría cambian que si quería el tenia dos pasajes para ir a la isla Zanzíbar en Tanzania para irnos, yo me había negado pero… realmente creo que mis ilusiones y mi mundo no me estaba permitiendo ver la realidad, de hecho Carlisle y Esme habían hablado conmigo antes de marcharme, me decían que ya no se veía mi alegría ante la idea de la boda como hacia tres meses, que estaba actuando por compromiso y que eso no debía de ser, confiaban en que me había enamorado pero decían que no podía seguir así, que ahora su hijo era una persona que desconocían, decían que habían tenido fe que yo lo cambiaria pero que no resulto ser así y que en el camino podía resultar herida y que pensara bien lo que haría ya que ellos me amaban igual que yo a ellos, como familia, y que no permitirían que saliera dañada, yo los había tranquilizado diciéndoles que estaría en la boda y que seria la de blanco, ellos sonrieron preocupados y me dejaron marcharme, aunque yo también vería de esa manera a la ingenua novia que aun guardaba esperanza ante un novio desaparecido desde hace una semana ya que la ultima vez que lo había visto fue en una fiesta de algo de doctores.

_**Flashback**_

Mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, Benjamin y su esposa Tía y otros colegas de mi padre conversábamos animadamente, Edward solo sonreía mientras yo lo tomaba del brazo y fingía no sentir su tensión, estaba por dejarlo cuando una voz chillona se escucho a nuestro lado, volteamos y para nuestra desgracia era Tanya.

-Buenas noches ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Si es mi apreciada familia- dijo Tanya sonriendo, estaba igual que siempre, bueno a excepción que se notaba escandalosamente todas las partes de su cuerpo aumentadas por silicona y botox, iba del brazo del un señor por lo menos diez años mas que ella, hombre diferente con el que había escapado

-¿Valla esta señorita es su pariente? Creí que Stefan, Carmen y Bella eran tu única familia Eelazar- dijo uno de los colegas de papa

-Y así es ¿Cómo habría una miembro más sin que el mundo lo supiera? Los Denali somos personas de éxito- le dije de manera acida pero sonriendo

-Es verdad no es posible que exista otro Denali sin ser conocido, a veces me pregunto como han hecho para sobresalir tanto y Bella tan joven definitivamente es el orgullo de la familia- dijo la esposa de uno de los colegas de Carlisle

-Querida deberías encontrar bromas mejores- dijo otra esposa a lo que todos reímos, Tanya estaba por atacar pero yo hable antes

-Benjamin, Tía porque nos hacen el favor de presentarle a estas personas tan agradables a mi tío Stefan, acaba de llegar y estoy segura que ellos querrán conocerlo- les dije, ellos asintieron, yo les di una mirada agradecida y se alejaron con las personas de allí llevándose junto con ellos al esposo en turno de Tanya solo quedando los Cullen, mis padre, y yo, Esme y Carlisle se quedaron mudos ya que su odio y rencor hacia esa rubia les dejo sin palabras y mis padres la veían con dolor y decepción así que hable yo.

-Vaya Tanya el hombre que te acompaña ¿Es tu quinto esposo? Querida ¿Ya no puedes encontrar algo mejor? Déjame decirte que te ves diez años más vieja con él a tu lado, que lastima

-Es el tercero además solo los uso y después los desecho

-¡Ha! Lo había olvidado no lograste nada en tu vida que dependes de esos hombres, olvide que eres una trepadora, pobre de ti, si necesitas algo podemos ayudarte, quizá pueda darte el contacto de tu próximo esposo ¿Cuántos años lo quieres mayor? ¿Quince o veinte años?

-Bella por favor no te rebajes a su nivel- me dijo Esme alterada, yo la mire pidiendo una disculpa, estaba por retroceder cuando Tanya contesto

-Esta celosa por eso lo dices, tú ni siquiera has podido pescar uno de esa edad y sigues sola y soltera, acabaras vieja y acabada y sin nadie a tu lado

-¿Lo crees? Por lo visto no te llego la invitación pero no importa te lo diré ahora al fin y al cabo no podrás estar allí ya que no se permiten gente tan corriente- le dije

-Bella y Edward se casan en una semana- dijo Carlisle

-Vaya que sorpresa la mosquita muerta logro quedarse con Edward y ¿Por eso el prometido es mudo? Apuesto que ustedes dudan de ella al fin y al cabo es una Denali, hermosa y con la misma educación y mala influencia mia, influencia de mi compañía por trece años- dijo Tanya mirando a Esme y Carlisle

-Querida ¿Por qué no les muestras tu anillo?- me pregunto Esme dulce viendo amenazadoramente a Tanya, Edward tomo mi mano y la exhibió como trofeo, Tanya abrió mucho lo ojos ante la sorpresa

-¡¿Es el anillo de la familia Cullen? ¡Me había dicho que se lo había dado al insignificante hijo menor!- dijo escandalizada, yo avance a ella para atacarla por haber ofendido a Emmett pero Edward me tomo de la cintura

-Mas vale que te alejes en este momento de aquí y no vuelvas a acercarte en la velada- le dijo Edward en voz baja amenazadoramente

-¿O si no que?- le dijo Tanya altanera

-Te volveré a romper la nariz y esta vez ni el cirujano plástico podrá arreglártela- le sisee, ella me miro con horror pero después se compuso

-Esta bien, los felicitaría pero realmente creo que eso fracasara pues yo me lleve el corazón del doctor primerizo Edward, tú solo te quedas con los pedazos de él querida, se que jamás podrá volver amar, no volverá a ser feliz, me lleve su vida, dime Edward ¿Puede un corazón roto seguir latiendo?

-_¡Sei un slut! __¡__Un´arpia__!_- le dije mientras intentaba saltarle encima pero esta vez me lo impidió mi padre

-Lárgate de aquí Tanya y no vuelvas acercarte a esta familia vete con tu veneno a otro lado- le dijo mi madre, Tanya la miro y se marcho, mi padre me soltó y me arregle mi vestido mientras miraba a mi alrededor disimuladamente, nadie se había dado cuenta.

**Fin Flashback**

Después de eso Edward había desaparecido yo solo me dedique a estar a lado de mis padre, los cuales se sentían tristes por el destino de su única hija biológica.

Los siguientes días había tratado por todos los medios hablar con Edward, había ido al hospital, había ido a su casa, a su departamento… pero nada pareciera que se había esfumado, por la ventana mire las hojas de los árboles bailar entre el viento frío de la madrugada ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? En verdad había intentado acercarme a Edward, quitarle esa armadura que se había puesto, y por un momento creí que lo había logrado pero en cuanto se vio un progreso el retrocedió a pasos gigantes, porque esa era la verdad él había dado marcha atrás regresando a lo que el consideraba seguro, él no quería exponerse de nuevo, no quería arriesgar su corazón, por eso me evitaba, no quería volver a sentirse débil ante una mujer, no cuando una Denali le había roto el corazón y se había burlado de él, quizá también fuera ese el problema, tenia miedo de confiar de nuevo en una Denali, a lo mejor el no era el culpable quizá el único problema era yo, ya que había cambiado desde hacia seis años, decidí salir de mi capullo, dejando al descubierto los genes Denali, quizá Edward creyera lo que le dijo Tanya acerca de su influencia en mi y era por eso que jamás confiaría completamente, había decidido juzgarme sin importar nada juntándome con Tanya en la misma categoría de cualquiera ¿Pero porque? Todo tendría que ver con el pasado, ¿Tan profundas eran las heridas a pesar de que había pasado el tiempo?…probablemente el pudiera ser feliz con una mujer que no tuviera que ver son su pasado, pero no lo sabría sin lo dejaba ir, ¡Pero no quería dejarlo ir! Lo amo, jamás había conocido a alguien como él, jamás había amado a nadie como a él, sabia que él era el único para mi, a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado, me había conquistado totalmente mostrándome al verdadero Edward, sin mascaras ni apariencias, un Edward que inconcientemente me había gustado desde aquel día que me perdí en sus ojos verdes antes de derribarlo, solo que había acallado fervientemente ese sentimiento al ser una persona poco agraciada incapaz de atraer la atención de un hombre y ahora que por fin había logrado llamar su atención él simplemente retrocedía… no quería dejarlo ir ¿Qué es lo que haría?

* * *

><p>Me desperté con él sonido de mi celular, mire el identificador, era Alice, mire el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana.<p>

-Hola Alice- le conteste el teléfono

-Nada de "Hola Alice", dime por favor que dormiste más de ocho horas como te dije

-Si jefa

-No lo hiciste ¿Cierto?

-Hmmm… no, me dormí a las cuatro de la mañana

-¡Rosalie estará furiosa igual que yo! Vamos en camino, llegamos en treinta minutos, quede de ver a Rosalie en cinco minutos para recoger tu vestido así que te quiero en la bañera cuando lleguemos, no olvides las sales aromáticas- me dijo Alice antes de colgar, ¡Media hora! me levante rápidamente y tendí mi cama, después puse mi maleta sobre la cama y comencé a guardar todo rápidamente sin prestar mucha atención a lo que guardaba mientras llamaba a Félix.

-¿Cambiaste de idea?- me pregunto Félix al contestarme

-Si, te veo aquí en quince minutos- le dije

-Voy en camino- me dijo antes de colgar, escribí algunas notas y guarde todo lo que había a mi paso y después me senté en la sala a esperar a Félix. Antes de dormir había decidido lo que haría, sabia que lo mejor era retirarme yo también, por mas que lo amara no teníamos futuro juntos, debía marcharme para dejarlo ser feliz y poder ser feliz yo, era el momento preciso de decir adiós y seguir en otro lugar, empezar de nuevo, estaba intentando proteger mi corazón para mas adelante poder volver a amar nunca con la misma intensidad pero podría volver a sentir… sabia que no seria lo mismo pero saldría adelante, era una chica fuerte, lo lograría.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado :) Y recuerden solo restan tres capitulos, un beso y un abrazo<p>

ATE: Isa


	13. De regreso al atolladero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

_Hola a todas :) Se que hoy no es día de actualización pero estaba de buen humor y dije ¿Por que no? Asi que espero disfruten el capitulo_

**De regreso al atolladero**

**Edward POV**

Estaba sentado en la sala de mi casa con espalda recargada en la base del sillón con una botella de whisky en mi mano, era como un _deja vu, _llevaba allí alrededor de cinco días, solo que la diferencia era que esta vez no vendría a sacarme del hoyo aquella hermosa chica de ojos marrones, empine la botella tomando lo que quedaba del alcohol y avente la botella vacía con el resto, pase mis dedos por mi desordenado cabello mientras tomaba aquel papel arrugado que estaba a un lado de mi y la volví a tomar para leerla por décima vez, creo que ya me la sabia de memoria.

_Edward:_

_Se que estarás furioso conmigo por haber huido y quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho pero no podía seguir así ya que si daba el siguiente paso no habría marcha atrás y posiblemente con eso nos estuviera sentenciando a los dos además que debo admitir que esta vez me equivoque y perdí la apuesta… así es, yo Isabella Denali perdí, se cuanto te gustaría haberlo escuchado pero por esta vez tendrás que conformarte con leerlo quizá cuando regrese lo admita en voz alta, creí que podría hacer latir tu corazón de nuevo, pensé que lograría hacer que me amaras pero lo único que logre en el transcurso del tiempo fue enamorarme yo, lo se, quizá ahora se frunza tu ceño como sueles hacerlo cuando estas molesto y lo lamento, en verdad, no es algo que planee, solo paso y la verdad no me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo, se que no te gustara oírlo, pero eres a la primera persona que amo de esta manera, por eso al principio no me molesto el arreglar sola la boda con tal de estar a tu lado, mi fantasía de derretir tu corazón no me dejaba ver la realidad hasta hace unos días, la verdad es que estaba conformándome con lo que me dieras, derrumbaste todas mis murallas y me pusiste a tu disposición, pero no podía seguir así, no era bueno para mi además que cuando se callo la venda de mis ojos me di cuenta que esto no es lo que quería y tuve que sacar la mujer fuerte y dura para salir adelante y salvar mi corazón, ya que se que tu nunca me vas a poder amar como yo a ti, que lo nuestro no tendría futuro y si quería llegar a amar a alguien debía retirarme para salvar mi corazón y poder volver a amar, nunca con la misma intensidad pero al fin y al cabo sentir amor, fue difícil para mi el dejarte sin embargo se que es lo mejor para los dos ya que a pesar de que nuestra relación nunca será la misma quiero que sigas en mi vida a mi regreso, quiero conservar a mi amigo al cual conocí en el pasillo de un hospital y con el cual pase momentos increíbles, se que soy egoísta y por eso entenderé si tu no me quieres mas en tu vida y lo lamentare pero debes entenderme, yo no quiero solo un trato, no quiero una casa, quiero un hogar, cada mañana despertar con la persona que mas ame y que el me mire y pueda ver su amor por mi, se que esto para ti es una tontería pero para mi lo es todo, crecí viendo a Eleazar y Carmen amarse con una pasión y devoción infinita, que desde el momento que los observe mirarse con todo ese amor supe que yo quería que alguien me mirase así, también mis padres se amaron con locura, lo se porque tengo los recuerdos nítidos en mi mente de ellos dos y siempre irradiaban amor y cariño haciéndome saber que quería esas sensaciones cuando me casara, yo quiero amor, calidez y fidelidad, y sabes que nunca me conformo, que siempre obtengo lo que busco, todo, no solo piezas y no puedes culparme por querer a alguien que solo me mire a mi después de haber sido ignorada toda mi niñez y adolescencia por falta de gracia y belleza, no podía darme el lujo de observar a un chico porque sabia que el nunca miraría a la fea Isabella y como seria posible que me miraran cuando podían observar a la hermosa Tanya Denali tan deslumbrante como el sol y yo… ni siquiera podía compararme como el opuesto, la luna, por supuesto que no, solo podía ser juzgada como el patito feo de la familia y cuando decidí alejarme pude al fin descubrirme a mi misma, salir de mi capullo y mostrarle al mundo a una hermosa Isabella capaz de llamar la atención de un hombre… Y se que mi nueva forma de ser de inmediato formo dudas en tu cabeza, que en el fondo creíste que te traicionaría como ella y llegue a la conclusión de que quizá puedes volver a amar pero no a mi, sino a una mujer que no tenga que ver con tu pasado, en verdad espero que la encuentres._

_Te deseo lo mejor, se feliz, espero verte a mi regreso en un par de meses._

_Siempre tuya_

_Isabella Marie Denali_

_P.D.: En la boda puedes decir lo que quieras de mi, que me abandonaste, que huí y soy una zorra, lo que quieras, asumiré mi responsabilidad a mi regreso._

Arrugue la carta de nuevo y la avente lo mas lejos que pude ¿Cómo había sido tan estupido? ¿Cómo había creído que al alejarme ella se resignaría solo a estar a mi lado? Fui tan iluso como para creer que con un simple anillo podía impedirle que se marchara, sonreí amargamente recordando aquel día, Rosalie nos había llamado alarmada diciéndonos que Bella no estaba, recuerdo que cuando escuche salir esas palabras de los labios de la rubia sentí que el aire me faltaba, conduje lo mas rápido que pude al loft de Isabella y en cuanto me abrió Alice cual huracán recorrí el lugar buscando un indicio de la presencia de mi prometida, pero no encontré nada, ni siquiera sus maletas, señal de que se había marchado, al principio me sentí furioso y resentido, sintiendo un _deja vu_ invadirme totalmente, trate de sacar mi furia golpeando todo a mi paso hasta que llego Rosalie y me entrego la carta, la abrí apresuradamente y la comencé a leer, fue así como al pasar cada palabra mi enojo fue disminuyendo… todo lo que decía reflejaba a Bella completamente, una mujer fuerte y libre, carácter que había olvidado completamente al haber encontrado de nuevo a la apacible e inofensiva Bella de hace años la cual se habría limitado a aceptar mi trato dándose cuenta de los beneficios de este, pero había olvidado a la mujer que nunca se conformaba, el error había sido mío al no poder enfrentar el temperamento de ella, arrollador y abrazador cual llama que arrasa con todo a su paso, fui ingenuo al creer que podría controlar tal fuerza y pasión con ilusiones, pero solo logre quemarme ya que aquella mujer poseedora de una inquebrantable fortaleza se había marchado para proteger su corazón ante su inminente ruptura ante alguien como yo frío e incapaz de sentir amor de nuevo, o eso era lo que creía pues al leer esas palabras donde me expresaba su sentir sentí una arrebatadora sensación invadirme, fue como una trueno recorrer mi cuerpo, el cual hizo regresar mi corazón a la vida, lo hacia sentir de nuevo, ella me amaba y yo le había roto el corazón como alguien había hecho conmigo, definitivamente era una persona igual de despreciable que aquella rubia, pero realmente no había querido hacer caso a esas mudas expresiones de amor de ella hacia mi, ya que si no escuche de sus labio lo que expresaban sus palabras en esa carta siempre me lo había mostrado, con una mirada, una sonrisa, un abrazo, pero esa calidez de su ser me asusto y me retire sin darme cuenta que estaba perdiendo, creyendo que el futuro seria de acuerdo al plan, sin complicaciones ni imprevistos, lo cual sonaba ahora absurdo era como dar solo falsas ilusiones para las expectativas de un soñador, y me di cuenta que no podía estar molesto con Bella, ya que ella solo quería que alguien la amase con la misma intensidad y pasión después de haber pasado una dura infancia y adolescencia, necesitaba un hogar, alguien que pudría brindarle una calidez como la que ella era capaz de dar.

Ese día había ido a la iglesia a decirle a todos la verdad: "Que había sido demasiado estupido y que me habían abandonado, que me había quedado sin novia, que había perdido a la razón de mi vida por una tontería" Pues eso es lo que había pasado, fui tan idiota como para pretender que nada pasaba, me dedique fervientemente a evadir lo que sentía y de vez de trabajar en nuestra relación me dedique a destrozarla siendo ignorante de mis propios sentimientos guardados bajo llaves, la cuales salieron ante las palabras de ella en aquel pedazo de papel, todas esas sensaciones salieron a tropel embargándome y poniendo la verdad frente a mi, la cual era que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Marie Denali, la cual por mas que había intentado localizar no había encontrado ¿Qué haría si la perdiera? ¿Qué haría si ella no regresara? Pase por mi cabello mis dedos desesperado, quería encontrarla ¿Pero por donde comenzaba a buscar? No sabia que hacer, no podía pensar, pues aquella mujer me había hecho dependiente a ella con su calidez y amor haciéndome sentir un sentimiento tan fuerte que… nunca había sentido antes, se que había dicho que antes había estado enamorado pero eso había sido mentira aquel "amor" era comparar un árbol con un bosque.

Busque mi celular cuando lo escuche repicar una y otra vez, me pare torpemente tambaleándome un poco hasta que lo alcance al otro lado de la sala, era Emmett.

-Diga- conteste

-Encontré a Bella- me dijo mi hermano, yo me quede sin palabras dejando resbalar el celular de mis manso- Edward ¿Estar ahí?

-Si, lo siento- le dije volviendo a contestar

-Te mandare los datos por un SMS y espero que arregles las cosas por que sino es así y haces sufrir a Bella de nuevo te romperé todos los huesos sin importarme que eres mi hermano

-No te preocupes Emmett esta vez are bien las cosas y gracias hermano

-Suerte

Después de colgar corrí a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas y ducharme, según Emmett mi Isabella se encontraba en la isla Zanzíbar en Tanzania, me había mandado en numero de vuelo en el que yo salía esta tarde y donde se hospedaba Bella, así que a toda velocidad me dirigí al aeropuerto dispuesto a arreglar mis errores y lograr que Isabella regresara conmigo a como de lugar así tuviera que suplicar.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado :) y les recuerdo que solo quedan dos capitulos :)<p>

Un beso y una abrazo

ATTE: ISA


	14. Y vivieron felices para siempre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.**

****Chicas hola! Como estan? Espero que muy bien! Pues estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo! Se que no es dia de actualizacion pero es dia del amor y la amistad y es mi regalo de mi para ustedes! FELICIDADES!

Y gracias por sus increibles reviews han sido un apoyo muy importante para mi LAS AMO!

Bueno y ahora al penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, solo falta el epilogo :d

**Y vivieron felices para siempre**

**Edward POV**

Después de horas de viaje y de llegar a un hotel me dirigí a la casa de renta donde se hospedaba Bella, llame varias veces pero nadie estaba en casa, camine un poco por la costa hasta que la vi, estaba tan radiante y perfecta, estaba recostada en un camastro bajo una sombrilla, con un traje de baño azul que hacia resaltar su perlada piel, tenia un sombrero de ala, anteojos negros y su hermoso cabello ondulado bailando con la brisa, se veía tranquila a pesar de lo que había pasado hacia unos días, parecía tan fresca y feliz a contrario mío que pase esos días en miseria total y fue cuando vi aquel chico a su lado, el le murmuro algo al oído a mi Isabella, la cual sonrío y asintió mientras aquel cretino se alejaba, yo me acerque a ella a pasos agigantados y con una furia en mi interior indescriptible.

-Vaya, ¿Así que el es tu nuevo inicio del que escribiste? Eres rápida olvidando- le dije ácidamente, ella me miro asombrada quitándose los anteojos de sol

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo

-No debiste venir, hablaríamos cuando regresara si así lo querías, debiste mantenerte alejado de mi- me dijo parándose frente a mi

- ¿Para no ver las mentiras que escribiste? Que sentías algo por mi y ahora te encuentro con él ¡Eres igual que tu hermana!- le grite sin pensar, solo sintiendo todo ese enojo en todo mi ser

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con ella! ¡Todo el mundo lo ha hecho! ¡Y no, no soy igual a ella!- me grito furiosa-Creí demostrártelo, te abrí mi corazón, te di la bienvenida a mi vida, fui sincera contigo, ¡él único problema fuiste tu! ¡Que no fuiste capaz de ver más allá de mi apellido! ¡Que no fuiste capaz de separarme de tu experiencia con Tanya!

-¡No puedes culparme! ¡Ella es una zorra! Y tú creciste con ella, era aceptable que pensara que podrías ser como ella

-¿Qué podría ser como ella? Por favor, solo me habría visto influenciada por ella si hubiéramos tenido una relación estrecha pero te recuerdo que ella y yo nunca nos hablamos, ella solía insultarme, humillarme y agredirme y yo lo aceptaba ¿Cómo pensaste si quiera que me pudiera parecer a ella?

-¡Dijiste sentir algo por mi vengo a por ti y te encuentro con otro hombre!

-Se que piensas que soy indestructible ¡Pero no es así! No habría podido salir de esto sola, así como estuve yo contigo cuando Tanya te abandono Félix lo esta conmigo

-¿Félix, tu primer novio del que me contaste hacia años?

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo no es posible que lo único que recuerdes de nuestras platicas del pasado solo sea lo mas inconveniente? Pero si, ese Félix y aunque a tus ojos parezca que escape con mi antiguo amor, no es así, yo, a diferencia de ti, tengo sentimientos, los cuales no puedo solo guardar bajo llave como tu, a mi me costara olvidar esto un tiempo, en cambio tuyo que seguramente en cuanto te enteraste de mi partida te acostaste con la primer zorra que encontraste

-¡No tienes ni la mas minima idea de lo que dices!

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo! ¡Estoy segura que obligaste a decir a tus padres que me abandonaste!

-¡No fue así! ¡Les dije a todos que te habías marchado tal como fue! ¡Que por una tontería te había perdido!... Y ahora estoy aquí para hablar contigo

-Edward, se que quizá todo lo que yo quiero es una tontería para ti pero para mi lo es todo y ya te dije que no pienso conformarme con lo que me des, no puedo, lo intente, a pesar de estar traicionando todos mis ideales pero no pude, no pude imaginar mi vida a lado de un hombre frió y calculador, no podía imaginar a mi hijos reclamando tu atención y amor y que tu solo fueras capaz de darles un apretón de manos de vez de una muestra de amor, simplemente no fui capaz de imaginarlo

-No Bella, yo no estoy aquí para hablar de ese estupido trato que te ofrecí

-¿Entonces que estas haciendo aquí?

-Vine por ti… cuando supe de tu partida y leí tus palabras algo en mi se sintió vacío y perdido, el solo pensar que no volverías me causo dolor, en estos días que tarde en encontrarte me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al haber creído que había logrado mantenerte a mi lado con nuestro compromiso, me aleje porque lograste tirar la armadura que me había empeñado en mantener en estos últimos años, estaba tan jodidamente asustado ante la calidez que emanabas y que me arrastraba rápidamente a lo que consideraba mi fin, me estabas haciendo dependiente y vulnerable a ti, estaba cediendo ante una mujer de nuevo y sabes lo que dicen, cuando sientes amor hacia alguien le das el poder a esa persona de destruirte, yo no quería ceder, así que suprimí todo sentimiento en mi, no me altere puesto que además ¿Qué podría ofrecerle los jirones de un corazón a uno apasionado y fuerte? Así que asumí que aceptarías lo que te ofrecía desde un principio al ser conciente que era incapaz de amar… hasta que despertaste y me abandonaste yo vine a por ti y no me iré sin ti, porque te amo Isabella, te amo mas que alguna vez ame a alguien, se que perdí la calidez y la capacidad de querer pero solo te pido un poco de paciencia para cambiar y poder corresponderte, te quiero en mi vida el resto de mi existencia Bella, por favor enséñame a sentir de nuevo- le dije sinceramente, ella solamente me miraba sorprendida

-Edward, se perfectamente que tienes un plan de vida, que en el esta trazado que debes tener una familia, se que simplemente no quieres estar solo pero mintiéndome y obligándote a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo haciendo algo que no quieres no llenara ese vacío y solo nos condenaras a los dos, por eso me marche, se que puedes volver a amar pero no creo que esa persona sea yo, me costo mucho trabajo dejarte marchar, me dolió mucho renunciar a ti pero fue para que te dieras la oportunidad nueva, una en donde ninguna Denali se viera involucrada y pudieras seguir adelante sin que tu pasado te persiguiese

-¡No estoy mintiendo Isabella! Y como te dije no me iré a ningún lado sin ti- le dije, pude ver la duda aun en sus ojos así que si ella no hacia caso a mis palabras le demostraría lo que sentía por ella así que me acerque a ella y la bese, al principio no me respondió pero después sus labios se movieron en sincronía con los míos en ese perfecto movimiento en el cual trate de demostrarle todo lo que embargaba mi ser, todo el amor, la devoción y necesidad que tenia de ella, cuando nos separamos ella me abrazo y escondió si rostro en mi cuello

-Soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir de nuevo, te amo Edward Anthony Cullen y no iras a ningún lado sin mi, si pudiera te esposaría a mi para asegurarme que no te marcharas nunca

-No me gustan como suena eso de las esposas sin embrago seria mas interesante si lograra desposarte

-Bien entonces elige el lugar y huiremos a casarnos- me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

-Te daré esa elección a ti _mon chéri_ – le dije sonriéndole de vuelta

-Bien, entonces iremos a España, Toledo, allí fue donde nos conocimos

-Magnifica decisión _ma belle déesse_- le dije mientras la volvía a besar y ella sonreía.

Y así fue, esa misma tarde partimos a España y nos casamos por el registro civil, sabíamos perfectamente que nuestras madres nos matarían a nuestro regreso pero no nos importo en ese momento solo éramos ella y yo frente a futuro prometedor y brillante. Después de pasar un par de días disfrutando de la que debería ser nuestra luna de miel en la calida España regresamos a Livorno, fuimos directamente a la casa donde seguramente estarían mis padres y los suyos, entramos silenciosamente y fue cuando las voces llegaron a nuestros oídos, al parecer discutían, Bella y yo nos detuvimos a mirar el espectáculo desde la entrada de la sala pero todos estaban tan entretenidos peleando que no repararon en nuestra presencia

-Emmett es hora de decirle a tu madre donde esta tu hermano- dijo Esme intentado sonar molesta

-Lo lamento pero si les digo me matara Jasper- dijo Emmett

-¡Eso es! ¡Tu traidor le dijiste donde estaba Bella!- le grito Jasper a lo que Emmett solo pudo esconderse tras Rosalie

-¡Perdónenme! ¡No me maten! Ya les dije que Rose esta embarazada, no querrán dejar a mi hijo sin padre- dijo dramáticamente Emmett como era su costumbre sin embargo lo que no esperaba era que un grito inundara el lugar y Bella se dirigiera a Rosalie

-¡Estas embarazada! ¡Ho por Dios! Rose felicidades- le dijo abrazándola, a lo que todos quedaron en shock- ¡Será un hermoso ángel de cabellos rubios!

-¡Bella volviste!- grito Alice feliz uniéndose al abrazo

-¡Eres una mala hija! ¿Cómo te atreviste a preocupar de esta manera a tu madre?- le reprendió Carme a lo que Eleazar solo tomo su mano

-¡Si! Además que Carlisle y yo estábamos tan preocupados por ti- le dijo mi madre sin mencionarme, al parecer me habían olvidado totalmente

-¿Dónde estabas Isabella Marie Denali? ¡Nos tenias tan preocupado! ¡Como la vez en la que el idiota de Edward Cullen y tu decidieron desaparecer por días sin decirnos a donde iban!- dijo enojada Rosalie

-Bueno vean el lado amable solo nos falta encontrar a Cullen- dijo Alice

-Mejor que no aparezca nunca mas- dijo Jasper, definitivamente me odiaban tenia que escapar de aquí antes de que él o Emmett me golpearan

-No vine sola- les dijo Bella mirándome y dedicándole una sonrisa calida por la cual me olvide de todo, ella se acerco a mi en pasos ligeros y tomo mi mano sin dejar de mirarme

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Carlisle

-No lo se pero ahora que estas allí te daré tu merecido Cullen- me dijo Jasper furioso, Bella se paro frente a mi y lo miro retadoramente

-No te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello Whitlock- le dijo mi pequeña fierecilla, yo reí

-Tranquila _ma belle déesse_ estaré bien- le dije, bese su cien y enfrente a Jasper

-Yo se que me odias y lo siento pero a mi defensa puedo decir que ya me disculpe con ella, me perdono y me acepto de regreso y ¿Qué mas puedo decirte? que la amo y no pienso dejarla ir nunca mas- le dije, las facciones de Jasper se suavizaron un poco

-Eso espero pero te vigilare Cullen y cualquier error que cometas aprovechare para darte un escarmiento- me dijo serio

-Jamás me atrevería hacer sufrir a mi Bella, mucho menos ahora que es la señora Cullen- le dije mientras Bella se acercaba a mí sonriendo de nuevo, toda la habitación guardo un silencio sepulcral hasta que las escandalosas amigas de mis esposa comenzaron a gritar

-¡Felicidades!- grito Alice colgándose del cuello de Bella

-¡¿Cómo pudieron?- preguntaron conmocionadas mi madre y la de Bella

-Tranquila amor, déjalos en paz- dijo mi padre

-La verdad desde un principio la boda debió ser sencilla no con toda esa publicidad y demás- dijo Eleazar

-¡No ayudes Carlisle!- le dijo mi madre

-¡Así es Eleazar guarda silencio, así no se hacen las cosas!

-Tranquilas, solo nos casamos por el civil en España hace unos día, aun pueden planear la boda por la iglesia- les dijo Bella a lo que nuestras madres aceptaron gustosas y comenzaron a planear los detalles mientras las demás chicas las escuchaban y los chicos y yo tratábamos tener una conversación pero la verdad era que yo solo tenia ojos para mi Isabella, la cual estaba entre mis brazos, transmitiéndome toda esa calidez característica de ella, estando ella a mi lado nada mas importaba pues sabia si ella estaba conmigo podría enfrentar todo sin importar que.

* * *

><p>¿Y les gusto? Espero que si :D RECUERDEN SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO!<p>

Y gracias a: Klanfara y Lupita por sus reviews LUPITA TE AMO! JJAJAJA Perdón si te asuste pero en verdad te agradezco que me hayas dejado un review en cada una de mis historias eres lo máximo!

Bueno hasta el ultimo capitulo

Atte: Isa


	15. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personjes le pertenecen a Sm**

****Bueno chicas aquí el ultimo capitulo espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto :D

**Epilogo: La vida deseada**

**Bella POV**

Entre al salón de fiestas mirando a mi alrededor, el lugar estaba iluminado completamente y adornado de forma elegante, se suponía que hoy era una de esas fiestas anuales de doctores, donde recibían premios y reconocimientos, y esa era la razón por la que había venido aquí después del trabajo, hoy recibirían un premio mi esposo, sonreí, a pesar de haber pasado cinco años después de que Edward había ido por mi y no habíamos casado aun no podía acostumbrarme a tener tanta felicidad y amor en la palma de mi mano, me interne mas en la fiesta y cuando un mesero paso tome una copa de champagne buscando con mi mirada a mis padre, a mis suegros, a mi cuñado y a mis amigos, lo se, habíamos traído a todos pero era un día especial para todos y bueno, se suponía que la entrada era limitada y solo para doctores y sus esposas pero siendo mi suegro, mi tío, mi esposo y mis padre doctores reconocidos no había sido difícil poder meter a Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Emmett.

-Buenas noches señorita, disculpe la intromisión pero no pude evitar notar que esta sola y eso es una desgracia estando usted tan hermosa esta noche- me dijo un hombre frente a mi sonriéndome seductoramente

-Muchas gracias, en realidad busco a mi familia- le dije

-¿Es usted hija de alguno de los doctores presentes?

-Así es, soy hija de Eleazar Denali

-Vaya así que usted debe ser Isabella Denali, sobrina de Stefan Denali, ambos señores los mejores en su ramo, me pareció haberlos visto si gusta yo puedo llevarla

-No se preocupe con que solo me diga donde encontrarlos podré ir sola

-Seria tonto de mi parte dejarla marchar cuando he sido el primero en acercarme, vera no e sido el único que ha notado su belleza pero si el primero en acercarse, en cuanto yo me retire alguien mas se acercara

-Es exagerado de su parte pensar algo así, solo soy una mujer mas en el salón

-Por supuesto que no es así usted es deslumbrante

-Así es y al parecer hay una fila de hombres al acecho pero par fortuna de la hermosa dama ella no viene sola- dijo una aterciopelada voz llegando a mi lado

-Lo lamento no me había percatado que la señorita traía una cita esta noche Cullen- dijo el hombre ácidamente

-No viene con una cita Peeters viene con su esposo- le dijo Edward orgulloso y sacándome de allí

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunte divertida

-Ese sujeto es un insoportable del hospital St. Bruce también de neurología, no puedo dejarte solo ni un segundo porque los lobos bajan a atacar

-¿No te gusta como me veo?- le pregunte, el relajo la expresión y me miro

- Te ves exquisita como siempre _ma belle déesse_

-¿Y ahora me vas a saludar como se debe señor Cullen?- le pregunte acercándome a él

-Por supuesto que si señora Cullen- me dijo antes de besarme

-Disculpen que los moleste señores Cullen pero el doctor debe dar el discurso de bienvenida- nos dijo una voz tímida, mi esposo y yo nos separamos

-Te veré dentro de poco, los demás aun no llegan pero no creo que tarden- me dijo Edward antes de besar mi frente e irse con el joven que había ido por él, yo me dedique a escuchar el discurso de bienvenida, improvisado, de Edward.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Es nada más y nada menos que Isabella Marie Denali alias la solterona treintañera- me dijo una molesta voz nasal que recordaba perfectamente tras de mi, me sorprendí al ver a la rubia mas deteriorada que nada, con peso de mas, vulgarmente pintada, extremadamente operada y con un horrible vestido dorado

-¡Ho por Dios Tanya! No te reconocí por un momento estas tan… mayor- le dije para molestarla

-Es la envidia que habla pero sabes que estoy perfecta

-Perfectamente horrenda, pero no importa ¿Qué haces aquí hermanita? ¿Vienes con tu decimoséptimo esposo? Veo que no te dejan de gustar los doctores

-Así es y todos me han correspondidos, no como tu que en el único doctor en que te has fijado no pudo amarte y por eso huiste el día de la boda, como lo leí en un articulo de una revista, supongo que mis suposiciones eran ciertas, Edward fue incapaz de amar de nuevo y ahora estas horrenda, vieja y sola

-Supongo que también te fijaste en el artículo ese lo que escribieron de ti, y si no es así déjame recordártelo, te mencionaron como la simple y poco importante hermana

-Si, esa gentleman no tiene clase y no saben de lo que hablan pero lo que les falto decir fue lo más importante lo cual es que morirás sola- estaba por contestarle cuando un hombre joven se acerco a nosotras parándose tras Tanya.

-Buenas noches señorita, perdón que las interrumpan pero no pude evitar observar lo deslumbrante que se ve y desear que me concediera una pieza para bailar- me dijo el hombre, Tanya sonrío abiertamente ignorando que me hablaban a mi y volteo a ver al apuesto hombre

-Claro que me encantaría- le dijo Tanya sonriéndole

-Lo lamento señora pero me dirigía a la señorita no a usted- le dijo a lo que yo reí

-Lo lamento pero a mi esposo no le gustara que baile con alguien mas- me disculpe sinceramente pues me había agradado aquel hombre ante el comentario que le había dado a Tanya, dejándola con un gesto de ira total

-Así es, la señora Cullen no bailara mas que su esposo y ese soy yo- dijo Edward acercándose a mi y rodeando mi cintura con su brazo sin percatarse de la presencia de Tanya- Díselo por favor a tus compañeros que miran a mi esposa sin parpadear

-Lo lamento señor Cullen con permiso- dijo el hombre y se retiro

-Olvídate que puedas estar sola el resto de la velada, cuando vuelva a subir a ese escenario tu vendrás conmigo- me dijo sonriendo, yo le sonreí de regreso pero nos saco de nuestra perfecta burbuja un gruñido, ambos volteamos y vimos a Tanya roja de ira, pero de repente sonrío cínicamente y compuso su gesto

-Vaya ¿Entonces si lograron casarse? Mi invitación se debió haber perdido ¿Cuántos intentos de boda les costo? ¿Tres, cuatro? Apuesto que solo se casaron al ver que no tenía otra opción, no si no querían morir viejos y solos, ha de ser muy difícil pretender que son felices cuando no lo son- dijo Tanya a lo que Edward endureció su gesto, estaba por contestarle a pesar de ir contra sus modales cuando alguien pequeño se acerco a mi y se escondió tras mis piernas, yo sonreí, sabia quien era y mi esposo al percatarse de la presencia de esa pequeña persona relajo su gesto

-¿Qué haces _ma belle poupée_?- le pregunte y fue cuando aquella hermosa niña de cinco años de hermoso cabello broncíneo rizado, hermosos ojos grises y una perfecta y tersa piel perlada salio de su escondite

-Peter me persigue- me dijo con su melodiosa voz

-¿Qué le hiciste _cœur_?- le pregunte mientras me agachaba a la altura de mi hermosa hija

-Nada- me dijo poniendo su mejor carita de ángel, yo le sonreí

-Tienes que disculparte _mon amour_- le dije acariciando su mejilla, a lo que ella asintió de mala gana

-Esta bien - me dijo, le bese la frente y segundos después llego un perfecto niño de la edad de la hermosa niña, de cabello castaño dorado, hermosos ojos verdes y pálida piel

- ¡Yo cuidare a mi hermana del villano de Peter!- me dijo sonriendo, yo acaricie el rebelde cabello de mi hijo y le bese la frente

-Por favor no hagan travesuras solo vayan con sus abuelos y dejen de molestar a Peter- les dije, ambos niños asintieron, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron, cerca de donde estábamos pues allí estaban mis padre y mis suegro conversando sin percatarse de la presencia de Tanya, me levante y voltee a ver a Tanya de nuevo, Edward tomo mi mano

-Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Tienen que ver a los hijos del insignificante hijo menor Cullen mientras ustedes están condenados a estar atados el uno al otro solo para no estar solos…

-Tanya ¡Basta! Estoy cansada de tus parloteos y ellos no son hijos de Emmett son nuestros, de Edward y míos y a diferencia de lo que dices llevamos cinco años casados y somos completamente felices, la vida nos ha sonreído al estar nuestras carreras en la cima, al haber encontrado el amor y el habernos bendecido con dos hermosos hijos aquí la única desgraciada e infeliz eres tu- le dije comenzando a desesperarme lo que Edward noto y apretó mi mano

-Tanya por favor solo limítate a observarnos y deja de acercarte cada vez que estamos en la misma habitación es muy desagradable el tener que escuchar tus parloteos y ofensas hacia mi familia, las cuales no permitiré- le dijo Edward

- ¿Quién lo diría? Que llegarías a ser in hombre de familia y que esos dos mocosos insignificantes fueran tus hijos, supongo que hay veces en las cuales no soportas tu papel y sales corriendo…- parloteaba Tanya pero yo ya no escuche mas después que llamo a mis hijos mocosos insignificantes, todo ami alrededor de volvió de color rojo e importándome poco donde estaba golpee a Tanya la cual cayo al suelo por el impacto de mi golpe en su cara, mi esposo tuvo que tomarme de la cintura para que no saltara sobre esa arpía

-¡Vuelve a llamar así a mis hijo y juro que te matare!- le grite, Tanya llevo su mano a su mejilla que se estaba tornando púrpura y me miro con miedo

-¿Sucede algo malo señores Cullen?- pregunto un personal de seguridad a mi esposo

-Saquen a esa señora de aquí- le ordeno y el de seguridad levanto a Tanya y jalándola del brazo la saco del salón mientras ella gritaba, todos nos miraban, no me importo y salí deprisa al jardín, necesitaba aire, me senté en una de las bancas y respire profunde, después de unos minutos logre calmarme y fue cuando cubrí con mis manos mi rostro al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, esa insoportable rubia había logrado sacarme de mis casillas, justo lo que quería hacer, pero no pude evitarlo, podía decirnos lo que quisiera a mi o a Edward e incluso pude haberme controlado cuando insultara a mis padre o mis suegros pero con mis hijos nadie se metía y salía ileso. No podían culparme, aquellos dos ángeles eran mi vida, mi todo, mis hijos, los hermosos mellizos Carmín Reneesme Cullen, su nombre se origino del nombre de mis madres y mi suegra, Carmín era Carmen en italiano y Reneesme de la fusión entre René y Esme y mi otro ángel era Charles Azriel Cullen, Charles por la fusión de Carlisle y Charlie y Azriel significaba Eleazar en portugués.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto una voz aterciopelada, yo no me moví

-Soy una persona terrible, hoy era tu día y yo lo arruine aunque no me arrepiento, insulto a mis hijos- le dije aun con mi cara escondida entre mis manos

-Tranquila, todo esta bien, si no lo hacías tu, lo haría yo, todos dentro cree firmemente que aquella señora te ofendió primero ya que la tranquila y apacible señora Cullen es incapaz de agredir a alguien- me dijo tomando mi rostro y haciendo que lo mirase, yo sonreí mas tranquila y el me beso, segundos después un par de risas se escucharon frente a nosotros

-¡Papi, aléjate de mi mami es mía!- le dijo Charles a Edward abrazando a una de mis piernas mientras mi Carmín estaba abrazada a la otra

-¿Mami me enseñaras a golpear como tu algún día?- me pregunto mirándome con esos hermosos ojos a lo que Edward río

-Su madre no sabe pelear solo fue suerte- les dijo Edward a lo que mis hijos lo miraron son el ceño fruncido, un gesto que habían heredado de mi

-¿A si señor Cullen? Creo que no le hemos contado a nuestros hijos como nos conocimos- le dije a lo que Edward sonrío

-Ok, niños es hora de regresar a la fiesta- dijo levantándose, mi hermosa muñeca fue con su padre para que la cargara y río alegremente cuando su padre la sostuvo entre brazos, yo por mi parte cargue a mi hijo mientras nos internábamos de nuevo en el salón y nos uníamos a nuestra familia la cual solo nos sonrío y nos integraron a la conversación, la verdad yo no ponía atención, solo pensaba en lo desafortunada que era mi hermana, sentía cierta lastima por ella pero nada se podia hacer, ella había escogido su camino, sin embargo yo sonreí al darme cuanta de lo feliz que era, tenia un par de maravillosos padres, los suegros mas maravillosos del mundo y tenia a mis hermanos: Emmett y a Rose y a mis hermosos sobrinos: Lilian y Benjamin y por supuesto que a mi lado estaban Alice y Jasper y sus preciosos hijos: Peter y Charlotte y tenia a mi fiel compañero y el amor de mi vida a mi lado y a mis hermoso hijos ¿Qué mas podría pedir? La verdad nada, era completamente feliz con lo que tenía y siempre estaría agradecida por eso, solo me quedaba disfrutar de mi presente al máximo atesorando cada perfecto recuerdo en mi corazón de la vida tan plena que vivía y avanzar al futuro prometedor del porvenir.

* * *

><p>Significado de las palabras en frances:<p>

_ma belle déesse: Mi bella diosa (Lo amo me inspire en orgullo y prejuicio en el final alternativo )_

__ma belle poupée: Mi hermosa muñeca (Awww es que las niñas pequeñas son tan tiernas amo a los niños)__

___cœur: corazòn___

___ _mon amour: Amor mío____

Awww creo que es lo mas meloso que he hecho jajajaj

Bueno espero les haya gistado tanto como ami :) Y ahora que ha terminado esta historia las invito a pasar a mi nueva hostoria: **Love smells like a fresias and sun**

****Ya saben que las amo a todas

Atte: Isa


End file.
